Three Sisters
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Three princesses were born in Corona: Elinor, Primrose and Lilian. Lilian was the one who caused all the trouble, but she wants to change herself. She wants to be more like her sisters, to become a princess that makes her family proud. But will the hopelessly clumsy Lilian succeed?
1. The Sky's Awake

**A.N.** Okay since I have a Tumblr blog (it kinda turned into a Disney blog) I follow this one blog where you can share all your Frozen headcanons. There I've read the most interesting headcanon ever. Queen Elinor of Dunbroch (Brave), Queen Primrose of Corona (Tangled) and former Queen of Arendelle (Frozen) are sisters. (h_t_t_p_:_/_/_f_r_o_z_e_n_h_e_a_d_c_a_n_o_n_s_._t_u_m_b_l_r_._c_o_m_/_p_o_s_t_/_7_4_4_3_2_3_0_9_1_7_0_/_t_h_e_-_t_h_r_e_e_-_k_i_n_g_o_m_s_-_t_h_e_-_t_h_r_e_e_-_s_i_s_t_e_r_s) And since I wanted to write a fic about the Queen of Arendelle I used this. I also use another headcanon. Since the King and Walt Disney look alike I really love the idea that the King and Queen are named after Walt and his wife Lilian^^ Actually I wanted to write a big oneshot but then I thought I might as well write one chappy with each time leap. My personally headcanon is that Lilian was a LOT like Anna when she was a childxD Though she wanted to change herself to become the Queen we all love^^ In this chappy Elinor is 12 years old, Primrose is 8 years old and Lilian is 5 years old.

**Three Sisters**

Chapter 1: The Sky's Awake

"Rosie. Psst!", whispered a voice. It was in the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. Except for one. The five-year-old Princess Lilian of Corona was woken up by the northern lights and now that she couldn't sleep anymore, she wanted to play with her two older sisters. She climbed onto the bed of Primrose and sat on her sister.

"Rosie!", she said louder and shook her. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Primrose grumbled softly. "Lili...Go back to sleep.", she murmured, half asleep. "I just can't." Then she dropped to her sister, so she lay on her back and laid her hand on her forehead dramatically.

"The sky is awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play.", said the five-year-old melodramatically. "No, go play by yourself.", mumbled Primrose sleepily and pushed her little sister off the bed. Lilian fell out of bed, but since it happened more often it didn't even hurt anymore. Then she went to the bed of her oldest sister Elinor.

The three sisters shared a room. Sometimes it was really tiring, but at least Lilian was never alone. "Eli!", called Lilian and climbed onto her bed. This time she didn't even bother to be quiet anymore. Lilian sat on her sister and shook her. "Eli, let's play!" Elinor grumbled and buried her face in her pillow. "We play tomorrow. Now go back to sleep.", mumbled the eldest sleepily. Lilian pouted. Why did nobody want to play with her?

She climbed off Elinor's bed and went to the door. If they didn't want to play with her, she just played alone. When she left the room and went through the corridors of the castle she saw that the yard was covered with snow. The eyes of five-year-old lit up and she immediately ran to the gates, to play in the snow.

* * *

Meanwhile Elinor noticed that it was suspiciously quiet. Normally, her youngest sister didn't give up so easily. And she also knew that she wouldn't simply go back to sleep. Although she was too tired, the concern for her youngest sister forced her to look where she was.

She opened her eyes and sat up. After she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she looked to Lilian's bed. It was empty. Then she looked at Primrose's bed. Primrose slept soundly, but Lilian was not with her. She couldn't even see her in their room either.

Slowly panic rose in her. Where was she?! Immediately, she jumped out of her bed and tried to wake Primrose. "Rosie! Where's Lili?" Slowly, her little sister woke up. "...Huh?", she mumbled confused. "Where's Lili?" Then Primrose looked around. "...I thought she is with you."

"She's not." Suddenly Primrose jumped up. "Don't tell me she's gone!"

"She is. We must find her before...!" Primrose nodded and jumped out of the bed. Then they ran out of their room and searched for their youngest sister. They searched everywhere where they would suspect Lilian, but she was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?", whispered Primrose frantically, to not wake their parents.

"Calm down.", whispered Elinor, who tried to suppress her own panic. "She has to be here somewhere. We'll find her." In that moment they noticed that it was snowing outside. The two looked at each other and ran. They knew exactly where Lilian was.

Their youngest sister loved the snow and could spend hours outside to play. As expected, the gates were open a little. The two went out and searched the garden. Fortunately, the search was quite easy because of the snow. They just had to follow the footprints.

The first thing they saw was a tiny snowman, then the footprints led them to Lilian who laid in the snow. Scared to death, they ran to her. "Lili!", cried the two panicked and knelt down beside her. Primrose shook her and the two sisters sighed in relief when she opened her eyes.

Lilian looked up at the worried faces of her sisters. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to play with me?", she asked confused, while she sat up. Elinor was the first who replied. "What are you doing out here? You can't go out all alone! Something might have happened to you! Do you know how worried we were about you?!"

Lilian stared at her eldest sister a few seconds before she looked down. She looked like she was going to cry at any moment and Elinor immediately felt bad about it. "I just...", murmured the little girl, while the first tear ran down her cheek. Elinor's eyes widened and looked at Primrose for help, but she looked at her with a look that said that she was responsible for it and that she was the one who had to make it right again.

"Lili...I didn't meant it like that.", she said in the softest voice she could muster and hugged her. She was ice cold and shivered slightly, but she couldn't tell whether she was shaking because she's cold. "I was just worried about you. You know how much I love you, right?" Lilian leaned against her and nodded.

Then Primrose came up and hugged her two sisters. "Promise us you'll never go out alone again, okay?" Lilian nodded again. "We just want to protect you, Lili. You understand that, right?", asked the second-born, while Lilian nodded once again. "Yes.", muttered the youngest sister.

"Let's go back inside." Lilian and Elinor agreed and together they went inside and back to their room. The two elder sisters wanted to back to bed and sleep but they stopped when they saw that Lilian stood there in the middle of the room and looked at them longingly. Primrose and Elinor looked at each other before they nodded to one another.

"Come on.", said Primrose and held a hand to her younger sister. Lilian's eyes lit up with joy and she immediately took her hand. Then, the three sisters went to Elinor's bed — because she had the biggest one — and Lilian laid in between them. "Good night, baby sister.", said Primrose and kissed Lilian on the cheek. "But we'll play tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course.", replied Elinor replied and kissed her other cheek. Lilian chuckled and kissed her sisters back on their cheeks. She just loved the attention her sisters. Then the three snuggled together and fell asleep immediately.

**A.N.** So that was the first chappy. I already finished the second one, but I need to know if this story is worth to keep writing. So please review okay?^^


	2. Just A Spare?

**A.N.** So here's chappy 2. Enjoy

In this chapter Elinor is 20, Primrose is 16 and Lilian 12.

**Three Sisters**

Chapter 2: Just A Spare?

The twelve-year-old Lilian lay half on her table. It was time that her tutor taught her something. She didn't know what he's talking about though. She only knew was that it was dead boring! She'd laid her head on her folded arms and slept soundly until a sudden bang woke her up.

She jumped up and looked into the face of her strict tutor. "Attention, Princess!", he said sternly. "But that's so..." Lilian stopped when she saw the warning look her tutor gave her. She was a rebellious princess, but not suicidal. "...very interesting. But why do I need to know all that?"

"As a princess you need to know this.", he replied and then continued with the lesson. As he turned away, she let her head fall back on the table, only to have to look up again, to smile at her tutor innocently. A few hours later, she was finally released from the torture.

* * *

After the many hours of torture she was hungry. She needed some sweets. She knew that they'd eat lunch soon, but she could never survive until then. So she crept cautiously into the kitchen. The gods had to have blessed her because a plate with sweet treats was very close to her.

There were small cakes and the most important thing: chocolate! As quick as a flash she grabbed a cake and a large handful of chocolates before she ran away. On the way to her room — everyone had their own rooms now — she ate the cake.

And just when she wanted to eat a chocolate her sisters came up to her. She quickly put the chocolate in her mouth and hid the rest behind her back. "Hey, Lili.", greeted Primrose. Lilian smiled innocently and waved at them. Since she couldn't chew without making her sisters suspicious, she waited impatiently until the chocolate melted in her mouth.

"Where are you going?", asked Elinor, who apparently saw through her — judging by her look. Lilian just pointed in the direction in which she wanted to go. Elinor and Primrose looked at each other knowingly before they looked back at her. Really, sometimes she thought that the two had telepathic abilities!

"What do you have in your mouth?", asked Primrose. She was debunked! But she tried anyway to get away with it...She looked at them innocently and pointed to herself. "Yes, I mean you. Now tell me." Quickly Lilian swallowed the semi-molten chocolate. "Nothing at all. Why do you ask?" Then Elinor raised an eyebrow. "And what do you have behind your back?"

"Behind my back?" The two older girls nodded. "Nothing." She kept trying it with this tactic, but they didn't believe her. Then Elinor held out her hand. "Give me that.", she ordered. "Huh? I don't know what you mean..." Her oldest sister just looked at her sternly.

Then she sighed and finally gave up. But just a bit. She took a some chocolates and put them in Elinor's hand. "Okay, if that's all then, then..." Elinor cleared her throat loudly, her hand was still outstretched. "Everything." Lilian sighed deeply and gave her the rest, but she kept one chocolate.

"Lili, you know that we have lunch soon.", clamoured Primrose. "But I was so hungry!" She wanted to go away, but Elinor stopped her. "Is there anything else that you want to give me?" Where the hell did she always know everything?

Grumbling, she took the last chocolate from behind her back. Just as she wanted to give the chocolate to Elinor, she put it into her mouth in the last second and ran away as fast as she could.

* * *

After lunch, Lilian laid in her bed and was bored. Sometimes she didn't like Elinor. During lunch she always rebuked her for stuffing every thing "not princess-like" into her mouth — which she'd done, but she hated it when Elinor rebuked her like that!

Primrose and her parents never said anything about it, only Elinor bothered her with this. And now Lilian was not only bored, but also annoyed. That was a bad combo! Then she jumped out of her bed. She had to get out of this castle. Outside was certainly more action. She left her room and walked demonstratively towards the main gates until...

"Lilian." Lilian stopped and turned around. As expected, Elinor and Primrose were behind her. Really, sometimes they were worse than twins and at least twice as annoying! "Where are you going?", asked the second-born. "What? I can't even take a walk in the castle?", grumbled the youngest.

They always treated her like a baby! Why do they always want to know where she wanted to go? Well...Maybe it was because she once explored the castle — she found an amazing hiding spot! — and was missing for the rest of the day...And as expected Elinor saw through her and looked at her skeptically. Lilian didn't want to justify herself and just ran away. "Wait!", called Primrose after her. She heard that they're following her, so she ran faster.

Luckily she had a gift for sports and her sisters not. When she turned into another hallway, she bumped into something. She was about to fall down, but someone caught her. "What's the hurry?", asked a male voice. She looked up immediately and looked into her father's face. "Oh! I'm sorry.", she said and laughed nervously.

"Lilian!", called Elinor and seconds later she and Primrose appeared. The two stopped abruptly and stared at their father. The King raised an eyebrow. He demanded an explanation. "We're just playing.", said Lilian and looked to her sisters. "Exactly.", agreed Primrose and hugged her little sister from behind.

"We just wanted to play with our baby sister.", she added and cuddled Lilian. "Right.", agreed Elinor. Although her sisters could be quite annoying, Lilian could always rely on them. And no matter how annoying and obnoxious they were, she could never stop loving them.

Her father smiled. "It's nice to see that you take good care you of your sister." Then he went away again and left them alone to "play". The three sisters waited until he was gone before they then came back to the subject. Lilian wanted to run away again, but Primrose held her tightly against her. "No more running away, Lili.", she giggled.

"You're mean, Rosie!", wailed the youngest, as she struggled against Primrose. "Now tell us where you wanted to go.", commanded the elder playfully and started to tickle her. Lilian broke into peals of laughter and before she knew it, she lay helpless on her back and was at the mercy of her tyrannical sister. "Eli, help me! Please!", she begged between her laughter, but pure horror rose in her when she saw Elinor devilish grin.

Before she could do anything, however, she was tickled by Primrose and Elinor. Big sisters were really cruel. "This is so unfair!", wailed Lilian who could hardly breathe from laughing. A few cruel seconds later, the two stopped. "You're so mean!", whined Lilian, as she tried to catch her breath. "We love you too, Lili."

"So where did you want to go?"

"Nowhere!", said Lilian, stood up and pouted. "Do you have nothing better to do than to spy on me?", she grumbled. "We're not spying on you. We just don't want you to get in trouble again. We know how you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?", huffed the youngest offended and leaned against an armor. Suddenly the armor fell over and took the whole row of armors with it. "I mean just that.", replied Elinor and held her forehead. Lilian looked at her sisters innocently before she walked away slowly.

"Where are you going, baby sis?", asked the eldest strictly. "Nowhere!", shouted Lilian annoyed, stuck out her tongue and ran away. "Lilian!", called Elinor after her, but she ignored them. On the way to the gates she ran against some furniture and broke vases and other fragile things.

Oh, what will mama and papa say about this...? In a room Lilian stopped suddenly when she saw some chocolates. Suddenly, her goal to escape from the castle was replaced with the goal to eat the chocolate. When she wanted to take the chocolate, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" Suddenly Elinor and Primrose appeared. "Huh? But..you were...", she stammered, while pointing in the direction from which she'd come from. "There are more hallways than that one, you know, Lili.", said Primrose teasingly. Lilian pouted, but then she looked back at the chocolates. The chase didn't really matter to her right now, all she was interested in were these delicious chocolates.

Elinor noticed this of course. "Don't you dare...", she warned. Lilian looked at her challengingly, before she quickly took the chocolates and stuffed everything into her mouth. "Lilian!"

"You want it back?", asked the youngest with a full mouth and opened her mouth to show her the half-digested, half-chewed chocolate. "Eww!", said Elinor and Primrose in disgust, while Lilian giggled and ate the chocolate gleefully. "I'm going out.", she finally said and wanted to go, but Primrose held her wrist. "Where out?", she asked. "Well out out...the city out."

"No you won't.", said Elinor sternly. "Anything could happen to you out there!"

"So what!", yelled Lilian when her anger got the better of her. "You don't have to treat me with kid gloves! Eli is the one who's going to be queen! I'm just a spare! I'm just here if something should happen to both of you!" The two sisters looked at her in shock.

To be honest, Lilian didn't want to be queen. She would never be capable of that. But she knew enough about the line of succession and that the firstborn should be treated with special care. The rest could practically do what they wanted, because they had an outside chance to become king or queen.

And since Lilian was indeed the youngest — and the most useless one — she didn't have to be wrapped in cotton wool as Elinor! Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her cheek. Lilian and Primrose looked at their eldest sister in shock. She slapped her! Elinor had tears in his eyes and looked angry, sad and hurt at the same time.

And then something unexpected happened. Elinor hugged her. And so tight that she feared that her bones would break any moment. "Don't you dare say such a thing again.", she said angrily. "And don't you dare even think like that!" Lilian was so shocked and confused that she didn't know whether to be angry at Elinor, or to be sorry for her.

"Do you really think just because you're not the next in line of succession, you're less important for us? Where did you get this nonsense from?" Lilian's eyes widened when she realized that Elinor cried. Elinor never cried! What had she done? She made her sister cry! And she had always thought Elinor wasn't able to cry!

"You want to know why we always want to know where you are? We're afraid that you'll go away forever! Did you have any idea how worried we were when you were gone all day? Mama and papa were totally desperate! And so were Rosie and I."

"I'm sorry...", murmured Lilian. "Lili, you're our little sister, we only want to protect you. You're the most important person for us all in this castle." Lilian didn't know what to say, so she just hugged her back. Then she looked at Primrose who gently patted her on her head and smiled at her warmly.

**A.N.** Actually I wanted to write what pranks Lili plays on her sisters and what else she did, but then I spontaneously changed that. I think it's really ironic that Lili didn't want to be queen as a child (at least in my headcanon) because she's afraid she'll fail, but then becomes such a great queen in the endxD Please review!^^


	3. On The Loose

**A.N.** So here's chappy 3

In this chappy Eli is 22, Rosie is 18 and Lili 14

**Three Sisters**

Chapter 3: On The Loose

The fourteen-year-old Lilian went merrily through the corridors of the castle into the dining room. Her family was already there and waited for he. "There you are.", said Primrose. "Good morning!", said Lilian cheerfully into the hall. "You're really happy today.", said her mother and smiled at her. "I am, indeed.", she replied and sat down at the table. "And why, if I may ask?", asked her father. "Well...it's such a beautiful day today. How can you not be happy?" Then she took some of the food and filled her plates so much that there's a small hill.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can only eat so much.", said Primrose and took something herself. "I'm ftill growing. I need fo mupf."

"Don't talk with a full mouth, honey.", said the queen. "Forry.", muttered the youngest and continued to eat. Across from her sat Elinor. She yawned loudly and could barely keep her eyes open. Lilian smiled inwardly. "What's wrong, dear?", asked their father, while Elinor yawned again. "I couldn't sleep all night. I've heard strange noises."

"Noises?", ask their mother. "Yes, some kind of pop noises." Everyone seemed pretty clueless, while Lilian was trying not to laugh. "And what was that?", asked Primrose. "Peas.", she yawned. "I've found a cup this morning. It was filled with water and peas. Or rather...most of the peas were scattered on my shelf." Lilian snorted, but then coughed to cover up. Immediately everyone looked at her. The princess calmed down again and looked at her family questioningly. "What?"

"Lilian, did you play a prank on your sister again?", asked her mother with a stern tone in her voice. "Why do you always think it was _me_?", asked Lilian offended. Then, everyone of her family raised an eyebrow. "I haven't done anything this time!"

"Tell me the truth.", urged her mother, while Lilian mumbled something under her breath. "Speak more distinctly.", said Elinor then. Lilian rolled her eyes and took a breath to say it louder, but her mother interrupted her. "Do not talk with a full mouth." Out of spite she bit into her Sandwich. "I do what I want!"

"But you're a princess!", yelled Elinor suddenly. "It's time that you act as such!"

"How do you know that princesses doesn't behave like that?", yelled Lilian back. "Look at me and look at you! Do you see any differences?"

"Yes! You have no sense of humor!"

"Well at least I'm not dishonoring our family like you!" Lilian's eyes widened. This statement hurt so much as if she stabbed her with a knife. "Elinor!", hissed the King, but she didn't listen to him and continued.

"Everything you can think of is fun and games, but you know what? The life of a princess is not fun! You're not a baby anymore! It's about time for you to finally grow up and take responsibility! Just be like a real princess for once in your life!"

Lilian had tears in his eyes. Elinor had just cut out her heart, threw it to the ground and stomped on it repeatedly. "Well...", she began, while trying not to cry in front of her family. "Maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!", she shouted before storming out of the dining room. "Lilian!", called her parents after her, but she was long gone. "Why did you say this, Elinor?!", asked Primrose her older sister, while the queen ran after her youngest daughter. "How could you? You know very well that she takes everything so damn serious!" Elinor's eyes suddenly widened. She now seemed to realize what she'd done. "Oh god...", she muttered.

"What have I done? I have to apologize to her!" Before anyone could say anything, she ran out of the dining room. Her father could yell at her later, now Lilian was much more important! She ran as fast as she could to Lilian's room and found only her mother. She just came out of the room.

"She's not in there.", she said. Elinor ignored her disappointed look and stormed into the room. "Are you sure? I'm sure she's just hiding under her bed." But as she looked under her bed, she wasn't there. She even looked in wardrobe, but she wasn't in there too. But then she noticed something very important. "Her cloak is gone!", she called to her mother, who was just as shocked as she was. If her cloak was gone then it could only mean that... Immediately they both ran back to Primrose and her father. Lilian had run away because of her and she had to find her as soon as possible!

* * *

Lilian pulled the hood over her head and covered her hair. She'd left the castle for the first time in her life and was in town. The princess whiped the tears from her eyes vigorously and tried to calm down. She pulled her hood down further so that her face remains hidden. Since it was the first time she was in town, she was nervous and didn't want to be recognized. Her parents were not allowed to know where she was. Not that they'd ever bother to look for her. Who needed such a loser like her? She wasn't a real princess. Maybe her family would be better off if she'd never been born. She didn't want to disgrace her family.

She just...She didn't know herself what she wanted...But maybe life was better to be just a normal commoner...But how exactly were "normal commoners" like? The princess paused and looked around. The people seemed to be quite in a hurry. Everyone always had something to do. It was kind of fascinating to watch the people like that.

She went on and was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't noticed where she was going. Suddenly she ran against something — or someone — and fell down. "Hey! Watch where you're going you squirt!", shouted a male voice at her. Lilian winced fearfully and stood up. "I'm sorry!", she said quickly as she brushed the dirt off her dress. "I'm _so_ sorry!", she repeated and looked up at the man she had bumped into. He looked at her with shocked, wide eyes. Lilian wondered what was wrong, until she noticed that her hood was no longer in place.

Suddenly all the people around her stopped and looked at her at her in shock. Then she heard them murmur. Everyone wondered what she was doing here. Then suddenly the people bowed, also the man she had bumped into. Lilian was totally overwhelmed with the situation. "I beg your pardon, princess.", said the man.

"No, no, that's not necessary. I have to apologize! I wasn't paying attention.", she said nervously. She had no idea what she should do, so she ran away and pulled her hood over her head again. Really great! She wasn't even five minutes in the city and everyone recognized her! So much for acting as natural as possible...It was almost as if she _wanted_ her family to find her! That is...if they were looking for her...Lilian sighed deeply. Elinor was right in a way. She really didn't act like a real princess. She brought nothing but shame to her family.

The princess went absentmindedly through the city. She had no idea where to go, so she decided to take a very long walk and watched the townspeople. When it was suddenly dark, she looked up to the sky. Dark clouds covered the sky and the air smelled increasingly humid. "Oh no...", she muttered and looked around quickly.

It'll rain any moment, she had to find a shelter. But it didn't take long until she felt the first raindrops. The people went to their homes to shelter from the rain, but she had nothing to go to. She was exposed to the weather. Slowly she regretted to have run away from home. Maybe she should've gone to her hiding place in the castle. No one knew of that place except her...Even more raindrops fell from heaven and before she knew it she ran in the pouring rain through the empty city.

She had no idea how long she was looking for a shelter or how long she'd been gone at all. Because of these dark clouds she'd lost her sense of time. Sometime Lilian gave up the search. She was soaking wet and it wouldn't make any difference anyway, if she'd find something now.

It couldn't get worse. And as if fate wanted to give her a kick in the ass, she tripped over a paving stone and fell right into a puddle. Now she wasn't only drenched but also smeared with mud. She grumbled quietly, picked herself up and went into the next alley. She didn't really want to sit in the middle of the street.

Lilian sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Even though it was completely drenched, she pulled her cloak tighter around her to warm herself at least a bit. Then she put her arms around her bent legs and put her head on them. Now she couldn't stop her tears any longer. Could she do anything right? She couldn't even properly run away from home without wanting to go back five minutes later. She just sat there and didn't even tried to suppress her sobs. She tried to ignore the cold, but that was not so easy when your clothes were soaking wet.

Lilian had no idea how long she sat there and cried. Maybe it was hours, maybe even just a few minutes...She swore to herself, if her family ever found her and brought her back home, she will change herself. Eventually she heard running footsteps of several people. Though it could also have been just one...she was too afraid to look up. She really hoped that he — whoever that was — won't find her when she sat still.

But he seemed to have found her, because the steps came closer. Lilian just sat still, as the person came to a halt in front of her. When the one raised her hood, she looked up. Lilian's eyes beamed with joy when she saw Primrose's face. "There you are!", she said relief and hugged her tightly. Apparently she didn't care that she was so dirty. "We've all been looking for you, Lili. You can't just run away like that." Lilian remained silent and cried in Primrose's shoulder. Her older sister held her tightly and stroked her wet hair gently.

"I found her!", she called then. Were the others here too...? Her guess was confirmed when their parents and Elinor stormed into the alley. Primrose let her go when her mother came to them. She knelt down, hugged her tightly and cried. She had done it again. Again she caused her family pain. She didn't hear what her mother told her, she was too busy blaming herself for everything. Then she stood up with her help and went with her and Primrose out of the alley. Then she was embraced by her father. "Can you even imagine how worried we were about you?", he asked. Though she knew that it was a rhetorical question and didn't answer. Then she looked at Elinor. She looked very sad and as if she felt sorry for everything.

When she reached out for her, Lilian turned her head away and clung to her father. "Don't touch me!" But Elinor didn't give up and pulled her to her and hugged her tightly. Lilian struggled against her, but when she didn't let got of her she gave up. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier.", she whispered.

"I didn't mean it. I lost my temper. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Lilian said nothing. She didn't hug her back and she made no attempt to answer her. She didn't want to talk to her to be exact. Although Elinor was right, she was too angry to talk to her. Maybe she could forgive her and talk to her after a few weeks.

Elinor didn't push her and then they went back home together. Since that day, Lilian didn't speak for three weeks. But she kept the promise that she made with herself. She changed herself for the sake of her family.

**A.N.** Yeah, what can I say about this chappy...? When I planned it, I wanted to write about all the pranks Lili plays her sisters (especially Eli). But then this happened. I spontaneously got the idea that Eli and Lili have a fight and that Lili runs away from home. I thought it was WAY better than my first idea. Though the goal in this chappy was the same. Lili needed a reason to want to change herself and what could be better than this?


	4. Engaged

**A.N.** So here's is chappy 4. So now I finally proofread it^^ (and also added some sentences) I also noticed that I forgot to change the quotation marks...sryxD

**Maddie C — **Thanks, I'm glad you like this story^^

**Kale E. Rion — **Thanks^^ Hehe, of course I'll write this, that's what I've planned after allx3 Though Lili will be the main character here. And I'm glad you like my writing style^^ That means a lot to me

**ElsaFrozen — **Thanks againxD And sorry if I can't update regularly. I'm writing chapter 8 right now thoughxD Sometimes I'm just too lazy to type out this whole thing in my computer (the whole chappies are handwritten)

**EmzKoester — **I'm glad you like it^^ Oh, you write a story about her too? Cool, I must read this *grins*. Yeah, Primrose is the queen of Corona^^ Elinor is the queen of DunBroch (Brave). The queen of Arendelle has no name (and also the king) though. But since the king of Arendelle and Walt Disney look so much alike I liked the idea of him and the queen being called after Walt and his wife Lilian^^ It's just another headcanon I'm using herexD

In this chappy Eli is 23, Rosie is 19 and Lili is 15 years old.

**Three Sisters**

Chapter 4: Engaged

The fifteen-year-old Lilian sat on her, well, throne and looked at the man before him. In the last few years suitors came to Corona to compete for Elinor's and Primrose's hand. She didn't know how many guys came here, she'd stopped counting. The point was: Lilian had scared each of them.

You couldn't trust some prince's nowadays. And the arrival of suitors wasn't the only thing that changed in the last year. Lilian could now proudly call herself a real princess. Since that day a year ago, she paid more attention in her lessons, conformed to etiquette and read one book after another in the library.

She was a pretty fast reader — she could read a thick book within an hour — and had read all the books of Corona. Sometimes it was pretty hard not to fall back into old patterns — especially when it came to chocolate and she had in fact not eaten some for al long long time — but she could pull it off well.

Her change was so drastic that her family became really worried about her. They always thought she was ill. And although there's no fun — and especially no chocolate — in her live again, she was very proud of herself. And with her new self she felt...almost regal.

If only she'd started to change herself sooner. Lilian stifled a yawn as her parents, Elinor and Primrose asked him unnecessary things. It was time that she asked a few questions. He seemed to be quite...okay and is really relaxed compared to all the other suitors. And he didn't look so bad, too.

He was tall, muscular, had red hair...oh yes and he was from DunBroch. His name was...Far... Fergus? Something like that. She'd read that DunBroch was a very nice country. Lilian cleared her throat loudly to interrupt the talk of her oldest sister, but she ignored her. Then she cleared her throat louder and louder until she could no longer stand it. "Ahem!", she practically screamed and finally got Elinor's attention. "What?"

"I would like to ask him a few questions. May I?" Judging by her expression she still wasn't used to her new self, even though she was the one who wanted her to change herself. "Of course.", she said reluctantly. Then she stood up and walked, with her head raised, to him. She looked deep into his eyes and asked her standard question.

"So.", she began, while watching his reaction. "You think you're good enough for my sister?" She got quite an unusual reaction from him, because he smiled. And without even thinking, he replied. "I don't know." That really surprised her. The usual answer was "yes". That was the most honest answer she ever got. "Well, well...", she mumbled and went around him to examine him. "You say you're from DunBroch? How is it there?"

"It's really nice. There are many forests, lots of nature." That was a very good answer. Other guys have praised their country, so that it sounded very appealing and he just replied briefly and succinctly. And simply. "Sounds really nice."

"The best. I mean not that your kingdom is not beautiful..." Lilian smiled. He was really personable. "I get it.", she said and giggled discreetly. "Well...I've decided to like you." Primrose, Elinor and the royal couple looked at her in shock. They all thought that she will scare him away like everyone else. "You seem to have a great sense of humor, too. My sister urgently needs someone like you.", she said with a grinned as she glanced briefly to Elinor. Then she and Fergus laughed together.

* * *

A few minutes later it was over — thank goodness! — and Lilian could do other things. "If you'll excuse me.", she said to her family and went elegantly out of the throne room. She retired to her room and let her hair down. Normally she wore it in a bun, but when she went to the city, she wore it differently. She braided her hair in a braid and put it over her left shoulder. Then she made her bangs away from her face and fixed it with a few clips, so that it stayed like that. Only a small lock didn't want to stay in place, but it looked great nonetheless. (*)

Then she took her cloak and went to the main gates. Outside, she put on her hood and walked through the city. Now she was much more confident and wasn't so nervous when she was outside. She always went out when she needed to relax and today was one of those days. She really wanted to escape the stress in the castle.

Her parents planned a ball today. She really loved balls, but she hated all this stress. In the city she was indeed permanently recognized, but that didn't bother her anymore, it was quite okay with her. And they all were used to seeing their princess regularly. The passing people bowed briefly to greet her and Lilian nodded at them and smiled. The princess stopped when she saw a bakery. When she looked in her mouth was watering. There were so much sweets that she had to pull herself together.

Sighing inwardly, she turned away and walked on. She would give the world for a small chocolate...Heck, she would sell her soul for a piece of chocolate cake! Lilian was so engrossed in her chocolaty thoughts that she didn't saw were she was going. She only snapped out of her trance when she went against someone.

She took a few steps backwards because of the impact in order to prevent from falling down, but then she stepped on her dress and fell anyway. Lilian closed her eyes as she fell, but she didn't touch the ground. Someone had grabbed her arm and prevented her fall. She opened her eyes again and stared into a pair of dark brown (**) ones.

The man looked like a dream. He probably was about her age. He had short, strawberry blonde hair, his clothes looked quite...expensive and not to mention really fancy...wait...was he a prince? She would bet all the chocolate in the world that he was one. He surely was here because of the ball "Are you okay?", he asked worried.

Even his voice was a dream. "No. I mean yes. Yes, I'm fine.", she stuttered and slapped herself inwardly for her stupid ramblings. That wasn't really elegant. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes, everything's great. I've never been better to be honest." When he smiled she felt like melting and totally forgot that the only thing that still prevented her from falling was his hand holding her wrist. She smiled back stupidly, her cheeks ablaze.

Then he pulled her up and she stumbled forward and ran against him again. "Oh, I'm sorry!" When she wanted to get away from him, she slipped and had to be caught by him once again. As he helped her up again, she suddenly began to ramble. She'd completely lost control of her mouth. "Oh man...this so awkward. No, not you're awkward, I'm awkward. You could never be awkward. I mean, I don't know you, but I guess you'd never be awkward. I mean...Heck, don't mind me, I'm just being awkward. You're gorgeous." She stopped when she realized what she said. "Wait, what?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it. She had to get away of this situation and fast, before she completely embarrassed herself even more! "Oh! Where are they?", she said suddenly and looked around. "Who?"

"My family. They were here a second ago! I'm sorry, I have to find them!", she said and ran away as fast as she could — this time without stumbling. "Do you need help?"

"No, that's not necessary, but thanks anyway. Um...bye!" She waved at him before she ran back to the castle. Oh man, what the hell just happened? Her old clumsy and awkward self came out again. Normally she could hide this side of her very well, but he managed to get her out in a few seconds. She quickly ran back to the castle and ran against Primrose.

They collided and both fell to the ground, with Lilian on top of her. It took a few seconds before Lilian noticed that she laid on Primrose. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rosie!", she said and quickly stood up again. "What's wrong with you, Lili?", asked her older sister, who stood up as well. "What do you mean?"

"You're blushing. What happened?"

"I'm not blushing!", she grumbled and looked away from her. "Where have you been so long? Mama and papa wanted to tell you something really important, but you were suddenly gone."

"What is it they want to tell me?", asked the younger, as they both went to the throne room. "You'll see."

* * *

As they entered the throne room Elinor told her that she takes her opinion towards Fergus quite serious. "It's important for me that you and Rosie like him. And since he's the only one you like..."

"Hey.", interrupted Lilian. "You don't have to listen to me. _You _have to spent the rest of your life with him. I just want to make sure that you'll be treated well and be happy."Then Elinor smiled and hugged her tightly.

"And that's why your opinion is so important to me. You have a very good knowledge of human nature and I trust you.", she whispered in her ear before she gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. Lilian smiled back. "We should get ready for the ball now."

"There's something else we want to tell you, dear.", said the queen, before Lilian could go. "Okay." Then she saw the worried faces of her family. "O...kay? What's wrong? Who died?" Her father was the one who answered. "The king and queen of DunBroch died, this means..."

"...This means...?"

"Elinor will move there.", finished the queen. Lilian had no idea how to react. Of course she was sad that Elinor will go away but she was also happy for her at the same time. From what she knew of DunBroch, she knew that she'll love it there. And she'll also be in good hands.

So she suppressed her grief and smiled at Elinor. "That's great! I mean, it's not great that you go away, it's great that you're going to such a beautiful country. You have to write me and tell me how it is there!" Elinor smiled sadly and hugged her again. "I will."

"There's something else, honey." Lilian let go of her oldest sister and looked to their parents. "You'll meet your fiancé today." The princess was silent for a few seconds. Had she just heard right? "My...what?"

"Your fiancé.", replied the king. "But—"

"We have made this arrangement years ago with the king and queen of Arendelle." Arendelle? She'd read about it. It was amidst a spectacular fjord. But...fiancé? Was she really the only one who couldn't choose who she wanted to marry? Heck, was that the reason why no man wanted her? Because she kinda belonged to someone already?

"But...! That's...This can not...you can not...I mean...Why...I can't...That's just...!" She quickly turned away from her family, before she did something stupid. "Okay...", she muttered to herself. "Pull yourself together. It will be all right." She took a deep breath, then turned back around. She looked at her family seriously and with her head raised. "Fine." Being a princess also meant sacrifices. Her family looked at her in shock. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's okay.", answered Primrose. "We just never expected such a reaction from you."

"As a princess I have no other choice."

"What have I done?", mumbled Elinor softly to herself. "You've changed because of me, right?" Lilian just shrugged. "It was necessary. You were right with what you said."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Everything. I had to change myself not only for me but also for you. So that you can be proud of me for the first time in my life." Before anyone could say anything, she turned away and left the throne room. In a few hours the ball began, she had to get ready.

When Lilian was changing in her room, someone knocked on her door. "Lili? Can I come in?"

"Come in, Rosie.", called Lilian, as she put on her ball gown. Rosie came in and closed the door behind her. "Are you mad?", she asked her. "Mad?"

"You're engaged..."

"Of course I'm mad. How could I _not_ be mad? But do I have another choice?" When Primrose didn't answer, the youngest sighed. "I thought so. Can you help me please?"

"Of course." Lilian turned around, while Primrose zip her dress up. "Thank you."

"I like your hair like that. You should do this more often." Lilian nodded silently and looked in the mirror. Green really suited her. "You look beautiful.", said Primrose and smiled at her encouragingly. "Thanks. Are you done, too?"

"No. For god's sake, I would never go to a ball like this!", laughed the older sister and pointed to her simple, light blue dress. "I just wanted to talk with my little sister, before I change."

"Okay, about what?", she asked and made sure everything looked perfect. "About you. I know what Eli said a year ago. We know that you take certain things serious, but I never thought that you take this one so _extremely_ seriously...You didn't have to change yourself. We all loved you how you were."

"Eli didn't...", murmured Lilian. "Lili.", began Primrose and held her by her shoulders. "Eli was tired. She didn't know what she's talking about."

"That's no excuse. She said it and she meant it. And the worst thing is: she was right! She was absolutely right! And I'm glad she said this. If she hadn't said it, I would still behave so childish." Lilian took a deep breath to come down again and continued before Primrose had the chance to say something.

"She was right, Rosie. It was time to finally grow up." Primrose sighed softly and hugged her sister. "Eli regretted what she said. You know that, right?" Lilian didn't answer right away. During the three weeks in which she didn't speak — or at least when it was necessary — Elinor kept apologizing everyday. "...Yes."

Primrose grip on her tightened slightly, before she looked into her eyes and laid a hand on her cheek. "You don't have to keep this up. We all want our little playful and clumsy Lili back." Lilian sighed and looked at her sister seriously in the eyes. "This Lili does no longer exist." To her surprise Primrose smiled.

"Oh, nonsense. I can still see her.", she said, while stroking her cheek. "She's there somewhere. And I'm sure she'll come back when the time is right. We just need to be patient." Lilian murmured something unintelligible under her breath, as she thought of the man who she'd ran against a few hours ago. "What did you say?"

"I...met someone in town today..." Suddenly, she was dragged to her bed. "Tell me everything!", said Primrose excitedly and grinned broadly. "There's not much to say...", she began as she sat down beside her. "I bumped into him, he caught me, then I suddenly started to ramble and said really stupid stuff and made a total fool of myself."

"Oh, and this is nothing for you?"

"It is nothing. I'm engaged after all."

"You can say that you don't want this."

"No I can not."

"But you can try it." Then Lilian rolled her eyes. "Go get changed, the ball will begin soon."

"Okay, okay. I'll see you later then." Then Primrose left her room.

**A.N. **I know chappy is really weird, since Eli can choose who she'll marry and Lili has no other choice but to do what her parents want, but then Lili and...you-know-who would've never met. Uh actually the ball scene should be in here, too, but I thought it'll be too long so I cut it. (and because I'm too lazy to write the restxD)

(*) I mean come on, guys! Elsa could be the queen's blonde twin sister!xDD

(**) sry, if that's wrong. I couldn't really see what eye color he had.


	5. Reencounter

**A.N.** Hurray! I finally managed to write this chappy on my computerxD This chappy takes place a few hours after chappy 4.

**Three Sisters**

Chapter 5: Reencounter

A few hours later, Lilian made herself a sandwich and stood somewhere in the corner of the ballroom. After all these news today she wasn't in the mood to dance. Besides, she was starving. When she put the last bite of her sandwich into her mouth, she saw the chocolate that lay on a big pile in the middle of the table.

It should be forbidden to demonstratively lie chocolates in front of her face like that! "Do you like chocolate?", asked a voice beside her suddenly. Lilian jumped and almost choked on her sandwich. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you." When she turned to the voice, she did choke on her sandwich. She turned away from him quickly and coughed, trying to get everything out of her lungs.

That was the same guy she had run against in the city today! She'd hoped to never see him ever again. When she finally stopped coughing, she turned back to face him. "Are you okay?", he asked worriedly while Lilian smiled at him nervously. "No...wait, I mean yes. Everything's alright. It was just a crumb. At least I hope so. What I'm saying is...I'm fine." Why couldn't she just shut up for once? He tried to suppress a laugh and she immediately wished that the ground would swallow her up. "We haven't had the opportunity to introduce ourselves."

"Right...Princess Lilian of Corona.", she said and curtsied. Suddenly he looked pretty surprised. "Is everything okay?", she asked nervously. "Yes. I'm Prince Walter of Arendelle." Lilian's eyes widened. From Arendelle...As far as she knew the king and queen of Arendelle had only one son, then this meant..._He is the one I have to marry? How can I have so much luck? I mean...God, what are you talking about? You've met this guy...prince a few hours ago! Okay, keep cool. You can do it. Act like a princess! Stay in character! Stay calm._

"It's an honor to meet you. What did you ask me earlier?" He just stared at her for a while and Lilian hoped that he didn't see through her. "I asked if your like chocolate."

"Uh...No, why?"

"Well, you've been staring longingly at the chocolate for about five minutes now." Lilian's eyes widened. Was that really five minutes? "So I thought that you might like chocolate."

"Well like is a bit..." _Understated._ "Well...as a kid I liked chocolate."

"And now not anymore?" Lilian nodded. Could they talk about something else than chocolate? She became hungry again. "Really? That didn't look like it."

"Uh...Can you excuse me for a minute?" Before he could say anything, Lilian turned away and went quickly to Primrose, who was by the thrones with their parents and talked with them about something. When she arrived there, she grabbed Primrose's arm and dragged her with her. "Hey, what are you doing?", she asked, but Lilian didn't answer. She tugged her older sister to a corner, far away from the action, before she turned back to her. "Rosie, I need your help!"

"Okay? What is it?", she asked confused. "I told you I've met someone in town, right?"

"Yes. Is he here?"

"Yes! And there's more!" Primrose raised an eyebrow. "Continue."

"He's the Prince of Arendelle! You know! The one I have to marry!"

"Well, that's perfect."

"No, it's not!" Now Primrose looked completely confused. "I made a complete fool of myself! Oohh, what should I do?", she asked and paced around. "I wish the ground would swallow me up! I wonder what he thinks of me...? It's the best I get out of here. Yes, I just go! Nobody will notice. As long as you won't tell anyone. Rosie, say something!" But Primrose said nothing, she just hugged her. "I'm so glad you're back." Now Lilian was confused. "Huh?"

"My little clumsy Lili is back."

"That's not good!"

"Yes, that's very good! Forget what Eli said! Just be yourself!" Lilian pushed Primrose away from her and looked at her panicked. "I can't! If I'm the way I am, he will cancel the wedding and...wait, that's it!"

"Huh?"

"That's it, Rosie!", said Lilian joyfully, grabbed Primrose's shoulders and shook her. "You're a genius! If I'm the way I am, he will want to cancel the wedding! This is perfect!"

"Is it...really?"

"Yes! I'm absolutely not ready for a wedding!"

"But you know that the wedding will take place in a few years?" Lilian stopped. "Really? Oh, that doesn't matter! Thanks for your help, Rosie, you're a genius!" Then Primrose sighed resignedly. "Then go back."

"Okay!" Lilian turned around and saw that he was still standing in the same spot and waited for her. She wanted to go over and show him her worst behavior, but her legs wouldn't move. Did she really want to scare him away? She didn't know him, but she had the feeling that he had a good heart. Did she really want to give up this chance? "What's wrong? Go."

"I...I'm too afraid.", she muttered embarrassed. Primrose giggled and pushed her gently. "Don't worry, I'll come with you. After all I want to get to know my little sister's future husband." Lilian nodded silently and led her to the prince of Arendelle. "Hello.", said Primrose when they were close enough.

"I'm Lili's older sister Primrose." Then he bowed. "It's an honor to get to meet you. I'm Prince Walter of Arendelle." Primrose curtsied. "Pleased to meet you." Lilian had no idea what she should do, so she said nothing and let Primrose talk. "So, you want to marry my sister?" Did she really have to be so straightforward? "Yes.", he replied. "And you think you're good enough for my little sister?", she asked then. She stole her tactic. Lilian was very curious about his answer and watched his reaction. "To be honest...I don't think so." The eyes of the two princesses widened.

"I don't think anyone is good enough for her, but I'll try my best.", he said and smiled at her. Lilian's cheeks turned deep red in record time and she looked quickly away from him to hide it. That was the most honest answer that she had ever gotten! She could see it in his — gorgeous — eyes. She knew all the signs when someone's lying, though she saw none of that in him, which meant that he was absolutely honest. "Excuse us for a moment.", said Primrose and pushed Lilian away from him. "That's so sweet!", she whispered. "He fell head over heels in love with you!"

"Don't say something like that...", she muttered. "Aaw and you've already fallen in love with him, too."

"Did not...", she mumbled and looked away to hide her red face. "I know he is the one for you, Lili. So go to him and talk to him. Get to know him better. And I'm sure you'll can't wait for the wedding."

"But I'm not ready yet!"

"The wedding is in a few years, until then you're ready. Just stay calm." Then Primrose went away and let her alone with him. Lilian went back to the prince. "My sister had to go.", she explained and smiled at him nervously. "I see.", he said and returned her smile. Lilian stared at him for a moment, before he began to talk. "You seem to be very close. You and your sister."

"Oh yes, we are. But she was my nicer sister. You should meet Elinor. I mean..." She shuddered at the very thought of it "Oh? And how am I?", asked suddenly someone behind her. The princess turned and looked of course in Elinor's face. "You...are the best sister in the world?"

"I know.", she said and ruffled her hair. Lilian backed away from her and glared at her, but Elinor ignored her and looked to Walter. Lilian decided to speed up the re-presentation. "Uh, Walter, my oldest sister Elinor. Eli, Prince Walter of Arendelle.", she said quickly. "Ah, you're the one who wants to marry Lili?"

"Yeah, whatever, don't you have anything else to do? I think mama and papa are looking for you.", said Lilian and tried to push away her eldest sister. "Hey, I want to get to know him, too."

"You can do that later. Bye." Elinor laughed and finally went away. Lilian sighed deeply and turned back to Walter, who tried to suppress a laugh. "So...", began the Princess. "Do you have siblings?"

"No, I haven't."

"Oh...Um, I couldn't imagine how it would be like to have no siblings..."

"It's really lonely and boring.", he explained. "I see.", she murmured thoughtfully, as her eyes found the chocolate again. The princess swallowed hard as she stared at the chocolate. "Are you sure you don't like chocolate?", asked Walter teasingly. "Indeed." Then he took a chocolate and ate it. And just to tease her! Lilian bit her lip as she watched him eating. "Are you really sure you don't want anything?", he asked again. Lilian pouted and crossed his arms over her chest. He was so mean! But a little chocolate wouldn't hurt, right? Then she took a chocolate and put it into her mouth.

And just as the chocolate touched her tongue she was in seventh heaven. It's been so long since she last ate chocolate that she'd almost forgotten how delicious it was. She was so engrossed in the chocolate that she totally forgot about Walter. "It seems you do like it.", he said and grinned at her. "I haven't eaten chocolate for so long.", she said and took a handful chocolates. "I can see it."

"I'm sorry.", she said as she ate more. "This is exactly the reason why I wanted to stop because..." Lilian stopped when she noticed that she had eaten the whole plate with chocolate. "You were starving, huh?", chuckled Walter. Lilian blushed within seconds and looked away from him to hide it. How embarrassing was that? She knew she couldn't control herself when she ate chocolate! But it seemed he didn't mind it..."May I have this dance?", he asked suddenly. "Uh...I-I don't dance.", she stammered quickly, while Walter looked at her again with that look. "Really?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that!"

"How am I looking at you?", he asked innocently. "Oh, you know exactly how you look at me. This is the same look like earlier, so that I admit that I like chocolate."

"Really?"

"Exactly. I know what you're up to. You want to get me to dance with you, but that won't work.", she said, while crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. Since she had seen through his plan, she felt quite confident of victory. "You've seen through me.", he admitted and grinned. "Indeed."

"You could've told me that you can't dance." Lilian frowned when he said this. "Excuse me?"

"I can understand that you can't dance." Then she narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you shouldn't have said this! I'm much better than my sisters!"

"How about a demonstration?"

"Alright!", she grumbled, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. A few steps later, she realized what had happened. She looked at Walter, who looked too amusement for her liking. "Oh, you're evil.", she grumbled playfully angry, while he smiled at her. "I haven't done anything."

"No, not at all.", said Lilian sarcastically as she laid her free hand on his shoulder and his hand held her waist. She felt a slight tingle when he touched her, but she tried to ignore it. And then the dance began. Lilian was pretty happy that this never ended in a catastrophe and she was even better than Elinor and Primrose.

That was probably the only thing she was better at than her sisters. "Why don't you dance when you're so good?", asked Walter after a while. "Because of...reasons...", she replied. "I see." Luckily he didn't ask further. To be honest she was too shy to dance with him. But she would never tell him this, of course. "You're the youngest, right?", he asked suddenly. "Yes."

"Were you sad that you won't be the queen of Corona?", he asked. "Oh no, I'm actually very happy about it."

"Really?" He looked rather confused. "Yes, I don't think I'd be a good queen."

"Why do you think like that?"

"Well...I wasn't even a good princess...how am I supposed to be a good queen?" Then Walter smiled. "I'm sure you'll be a great queen." At first Lilian was confused about his statement, but then she realized what he meant. He was an only child and the heir to the throne! When she married him she will be the queen of Arendelle someday. Lilian bit her lip and looked away. "Hey, trust me. I'm sure you'll be a great queen and everyone will love you."

"Oh, and how do you know that?", she asked teasingly. "Can you see the future?"

"No, I just have a feeling. But it's never been wrong." Then she smiled at him. "Then I have no choice but to believe you, huh?"

"Indeed." Then there was a long silence between them. They just continued to dance and stared into each other's eyes. Lilian didn't want to ruin this, but there was a question that she really wanted to ask him. "How did you hear of me, if I may ask? There are surely many other princesses who are much better than me."

"Well our parents are friends for a long time.", he replied and broke eye contact. She followed his gaze and saw that her parents talked with the king and queen of Arendelle. It really looked as if they're close friends. "And from what I've heard about you, I knew that you're the only one for me."

"That's very nice, but..." Once again Lilian spoke without thinking. A few seconds later she realized what he actually said. "Wait...Don't believe what they said about me! That's all a lie!" Of course, her biggest concern was that he'd been told that she was a chocolate addicted troublemaker.

"Really? I've heard you were charming, nice, beautiful and a gifted dancer." Lilian's eyes widened. "Oh...that's what they told you about me?", she asked, while she blushed once again. Walter just nodded. "Okay..._This_ part is true." Then he grinned. "Glad to hear it."

* * *

Lilian and Walter danced and talked for hours, until her stomach talked again. She tried to ignore her growling stomach, but Walter couldn't and didn't want to ignore it and walked with her to the buffet. He said he didn't want her to faint. When she made a thick sandwich she realized that there were chocolates again.

"Um...Do _you_ like chocolate?", asked Lilian, as she took a bite of her sandwich. Now they were back on the chocolate subject. And Lilian wondered why she hadn't asked him this much earlier. "Yes, I love chocolate.", he replied and ate a chocolate. Two chocolate fanatics together? This could end badly.

But it was great to see that he loved chocolate as much as she did. "Don't eat everything alone! I also want some.", she said teasingly. "Of course.", he laughed. Then they were silent again. At some point there was nothing more to say, because in the last few hours they'd already told each other their entire life story. Of course, Lilian didn't mention her rebellious teenager phase.

Was it really possible to fall in love with someone within a day? It sounded pretty stupid, but Lilian believed that it could be true but at the same time she would slap herself to finally get her senses back. Then an older couple came over to them. She realized too late who they were and and then choked again on her sandwich.

She turned away quickly, put down her sandwich and coughed her guts out. When she was sure that everything was out of her lungs, she turned back around and looked nervously at the king and queen of Arendelle. What would they think of her now? "Your Majesty.", she cawed and curtsied. "Oh my, is everything okay with you, dear?", asked the queen and looked at her anxiously. "Yes.", she said, her voice was still quite rough and scratchy. "It was just a crumb. This happens often." _Damn, why did you have to say that?_, she screamed inwardly at herself. "It's an honor to meet you."

"We wanted to talk with you the whole evening, but you two were so busy.", giggled the queen, while Lilian tried to hide her red face. "We wanted to talk to you about the wedding.", said the king, while Lilian swallowed hard. "Okay..." she squeaked suddenly. "We wanted you to know that you don't have to do this. We have indeed discussed everything with your parents, but your opinion is also important." Wow, she'd never thought this would ever happen. She thought no one would care about her opinion. "Really?", she squeaked again. Then she cleared her throat and tried to calm down again.

"So I...have a choice?", asked Lilian hesitantly, while the royal couple nodded. Lilian was silent and glanced at Walter. The thought of spending the rest of her life with him sounded not that bad to be honest. He was quite sympathetic, they shared many interests and he had already captured her heart. "Well..."

"You don't have decide immediately.", interrupted the king. "We'll stay a few days in Corona. You can think it over until our departure."

"Thank you." The queen whispered something into her son's ear before the royal couple walked away. "What did she say?", asked Lilian curiously as they were out of earshot. "She said you're cute.", he answered and smiled at her. "Oh.", she murmured as she blushed for the thousandth time that night. "I think so too.", he added then. While a new darker shade of red formed on her cheeks, the princess took her sandwich and nibbled on it sheepishly.

**A.N.** Okay, in this chappy I wanted to bring in a bit of fairness. Since Rosie and Eli can choose their husbands I thought it's fair that Lili can do that too, even if they're already engaged. It might be a bit too modern for this timeline, but I give a fuck if you ask me. After all, it's not like Lili would say no, right?XD Please review


	6. First Kiss & Sleepover

**A.N.** Well, since it's my birthday, I decided to update^^ I'm so excited, today's a day full of Stargate SG-1 and my mom has to watch it with me and my fatherxDD 5 Stargate episodes in a row, yeah!

This chappy takes place about 2 weeks after chappy 5

**Three Sisters**

Chapter 6: First Kiss & Sleepover

The days passed since the ball and Lilian and Walter became closer and closer. It was pretty unusual that they could spend so much time together in an arranged marriage, but she wouldn't complain. And as time went on, the more certain she was that she really wanted this. Even if it she'll become queen someday — and she was still extremely terrified. „You'll leave tomorrow, right?", she asked Walter, as they walked through the garden together. „Yes. We can't stay longer unfortunately."

„I understand.", she said sympathetically, although she couldn't hide the hint of melancholy. Tomorrow she'll lose two loved ones. The king and queen of Arendelle had to return, but they decided to leave after the ceremony.

Because tomorrow was Elinor's wedding. DunBroch also needed their rulers, so she and Fergus will also leave after the ceremony. „Are you okay?", asked Walter concerned. „Of course.", she replied and faked a smile. But Walter didn't believe her and raised an eyebrow. Then Lilian sighed and looked down. „It's just...You and Elinor leave tomorrow...and..." Lilian stopped when Walter put a hand on her shoulder. „I get it. You'll miss your sister, huh?"

„Yes. But she's not the only one that I'll miss.", she said and gave him a meaningful look. „I'll miss you too.", he said smiling and kissed her on the forehead. Lilian giggled and then sat down on a bench. When Walter sat down next to her, she laid her head on his shoulder. „It'll be pretty weird when Eli's no longer here...Who am I going to annoy then?" Walter laughed at her little joke. „Well,

you still have another sister."

„Yeah, but Rosie is not like Eli, you know. Rosie was always nice to me. I just could never ever do anything to her."

„I see." Then there was a comfortable silence between them. Lilian closed her eyes and moved a little closer to Walter. She sighed silently as he brushed his hand gently on her hair. „I like what you did with your hair.", he said. Today she'd tried something relatively new. She'd braided her hair in two pigtails. „Really?"

„Yes, it's cute."

„Thank you.", she said and smiled sheepishly. „I've done this often when I was a kid. Before I started to pin them up." Walter said nothing, he was too busy playing with her right pigtail. Then she noticed that something's tickling her nose. „Hey, stop that.", she giggled and turned her head away.

But he continued and tickled her nose with her own hair. „I said stop it!", she laughed and slipped away from him. „Okay, I'll stop. Come here.", he said apologetically and opened his arms. But Lilian turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. „No, I'm not in the mood anymore.", she said playfully angry.

Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Lilian giggled and turned her head to him. „Hey, I told you—" Her sentence was interrupted when Walter's lips met hers. Her eyes widened and she saw that Walter was just as shocked as she was. After a few seconds they parted and Lilian would've liked to pull him back and kiss him again.

That's not how she imagined her first kiss, but it didn't mean that she didn't like it. „I'm sorry.", he said quickly. „Actually, I just wanted...your cheek..." Lilian giggled. That was the first time she saw him so flustered. „It's okay. It's perfectly fine, actually.", she said and smiled at him. She hoped very much that he understood her hint.

When he smiled back, she knew that he knew what she wanted. He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her again. Lilian closed his eyes as he kissed her. Her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid that it'll jump out of her chest. Then she put a hand to his neck and pulled him even closer.

Eventually, the need for oxygen became unavoidable, so they had to part again. Suddenly she heard someone clear his throat loudly. Lilian prayed to the gods that it wasn't the one she feared it would be. But as always the gods ignored her plea and exactly the person she didn't want see right now stood in front of them.

It was, of course, Elinor. In record time, Lilian's face was so red that it felt like it's going to melt. Out of embarrassment, that her oldest sister of all people caught them kissing, she buried her face in her hands. Why wasn't it Primrose, who found them?

Someone must really hate her. „I wanted to say that dinner's ready.", said Elinor amused. Too amused. „We'll be there. Go away.", grumbled Lilian. Then Elinor went back. Lilian needed a while to calm herself, before she stood up. „Okay, let's go."

„Are you okay?", he asked as he followed her into the castle. He sounded far too amused for her liking. „No.", she grumbled. „It's pretty embarrassing, that Eli of all people has seen this. Right now I'm really glad that she'll leave tomorrow."

„No, you're not." Princess just rolled her eyes when he saw through her again. When they entered the dining room, they saw that Walter's and her family and Elinor's soon-to-be-husband — she and Fergus became really good friends by the way — ate already. „Where have you two been?", asked the queen of Arendelle. „In the garden.", replied Lilian, while glancing to Elinor, who grinned at her. Lilian and Walter sat down and began to eat. During the meal, Elinor did fortunately not mention what she saw in the garden a few minutes ago.

* * *

In the late evening Lilian lay awake in her bed. She just couldn't rest. After all, she'll lose Elinor and Walter the next day...So far she could suppress her fears of loss quite well, but now it became impossible. When it knocked on her door, she jumped out of the bed. A little distraction would be good right now. She stumbled awkwardly to the door and opened it. „Rosie.", she said surprised and stared at her older sister. „Hi, sis.", she greeted as if they hadn't seen each other for years and hugged her. „What do you think about a sleepover?" Lilian just raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. „For old times' sake! Come on, I know you want it."

„Here?"

„No, in Eli's room of course. It's her last day here and our last chance to spend time with her. So what? Are you in?" Then Lilian smiled broadly. Primrose was really a genius! „Of course!"

„Then come." Primrose took her hand and ran with her to Elinor's room. When they got there they both knocked as loud as they could on the door. A few seconds later the door was opened by an overtired Elinor. She must have been asleep. „Sleepover!", cried the two younger girls cheerful and walked into her room.

„What...?", yawned Elinor and rubbed her eyes. „Sleepover.", repeated Primrose. „No...", sighed the oldest sister. „I'm totally exhausted...I just want to sleep."

„Well, then we go to sleep. Just like old times.", said the second oldest and pushed her two sisters to bed. Without another word, the three laid down. „Hey, Rosie?", said Elinor, after a while. „Hm?"

„You wouldn't believe what I saw today." Lilian's eyes widened. No, she wouldn't...„Our little Lili is slowly growing up." She's really doing it! „What happened?", asked Primrose excitedly. „Don't you dare!", warned Lilian and covered Elinor's mouth. The eldest took her wrists and pushed her hands away. „She and prince Walter kissed."

„No way!" Lilian was so embarrassed that she pulled the blanket over her head. „How cute!", squealed Primrose and pulled the blanket to reveal Lilian again. „I told you he's the right one for you. So you've made up your mind?" Lilian nodded. „That's so exciting!" Then the youngest turned on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. „Leave me alone...", she mumbled into the pillow. „So, what kind of kiss was that?", asked Primrose then. „Oh, it was—Ow!"

„Don't you dare to answer her!", grumbled Lilian. „Did you just hit me?"

„Maybe!" She'd only hit her lightly on her stomach. „Oh, that's it!" Lilian cried — or rather squeaked — as Elinor tickled her. „No! Stop it!", she squealed, laughed and tried to get away from her oldest sister. „That's what you get when you hit your big sister!"

„Then stop spilling my private stuff!" A few seconds later, she finally stopped. „Rosie, let's change places."

„No, the center is your place." Lilian grumbled, but snuggled up to Primrose. „Hey what about me?", asked Elinor playfully offended. „You don't get a hug.", answered the youngest and stuck her tongue out. But Elinor moved still closer and hugged her little sisters. „You really love to fight, huh?", asked Primrose the two squabblers. „No.", replied Lilian and Elinor unison. „And why are fighting on every occasion?"

„It's all her fault! She's provoking me!", said Lilian quickly. Then Elinor pinched her cheek. „Yeah, right. Who's been always played pranks on me without reasons?"

„I had reasons!"

„Oh?"

„Yes! The reason was...I wanted to annoy you." Before the conversation could degenerate somehow, Primrose interrupted them. „Eli, did you notice anything?"

„What do you mean?"

„Since prince Walter's here, we have our little clumsy and hyperactive Lili back."

„Yeah, you're right. At least he manages to bring our old Lili back." Lilian grumbled. „Can we not talk about me?"

„What do you want to talk about then?", asked Primrose. „You. Now you're going to be queen of Corona. Are you happy?"

„Yes, I kinda am. Though I wouldn't mind if Elinor would've become the queen of Corona.", she replied and shrugged. „I see."

„What about you? If you say yes — and there's no doubt about that — you'll eventually become the queen of Arendelle. That's great, right?", asked the second oldest. „...If you say so..."

„Aren't you excited about it?", asked Elinor then. „I'm scared. What if I fail? I'm afraid I won't be a good queen."

„Stop thinking like that! You'll be a great queen. But you still have plenty of time to think about it.". said the eldest, while Lilian was silent for a while and thought about her words. Maybe it won't be as bad as she always feared. But hey, she could think about this kind of stuff when it's time to think about that. „I'll miss you, Eli." Then Elinor cuddled them. „I'll miss you too, Lili. Both of you, of course." There was a comfortable silence between the sisters, until...„So, back to the kiss—"

„I thought you're tired.", grumbled Lilian and interrupted her eldest sister. „Right."

„Then let's get some sleep. Or do you want to faint in the middle of the ceremony?"

„Good point. Good night."

„Good night."

„Hmm...", murmured Lilian, who was already half asleep.

**A.N.** Well, I thought it might be funny and cute that the three sisters still act so childish to one another, even if they're so old nowxD And I have a question...is it even right to write „queen of..." or do I have to write „Queen of..." or are both things okay? Please review!


	7. Sisterly Talk

**A.N.** So here's chappy 7.

This chappy takes place in the next day of chappy 6

**Three Sisters**

Chapter 7: Sisterly Talk

Elinor woke up when she felt a weight on her. She opened her eyes and saw that Lilian hung on her for dear life. Her face looked disturbed and she clearly saw that she'd been crying. It looked like her youngest sister couldn't cope with her departure. Of course she would never admit it.

Elinor smiled sadly and stroked Lilian gently on her head. The youngest whimpered softly and snuggled closer to her. "That's so sweet.", whispered a voice then. Elinor jumped, before she looked at Primrose, who was wide awake. The second oldest smiled and laid her head on her arms. "She really loves you."

"Funny, I always thought she hates me." Primrose giggled. "That's what you two have in common. You're both too blind to see what the other feels." Elinor frowned, but maybe she was right. "Lili has changed herself because of you, Elinor. She's always felt that she has to prove herself to you. So that you're proud of her. But she could never please you."

"I _am_ proud of her."

"Did you ever tell her?" Elinor said nothing. She'd never told her. "Maybe you should tell her before you go.", advised Primrose before she got out of the bed.

* * *

Lilian retreated in her room and changed herself for the wedding. When she woke up, she noticed that she'd clung on Elinor. Elinor herself was already awake and patted her. That was...pretty strange to say the least, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She even pretended to be asleep for a few more minutes, before she "woke up".

But they hadn't talked much before Lilian went back to her room. Even during breakfast they didn't talk much to each other. She wasn't really in the mood to talk. What should she say anyway? Lilian sighed deeply and put on her turquoise dress. It was almost time. Soon the ceremony would begin and a few hours later Elinor and Walter would leave.

Lilian was torn from her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. "Princess?", called a female voice. It was Lydia, one of the servants in the castle. "Come in, Lydia." Lydia stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Princess Elinor wishes to see you, Your Highness."

"Really?", she asked in surprise, while Lydia nodded in response. "Okay, I'll go to her immediately.", she said before she checked if everything fit perfectly. Lydia bowed and went out of her room. When Lilian was sure that she could show herself like that in public, she went out of her room and went over to Elinor's. Why did she want to see her now?

When she reached her goal, she knocked on Elinor's door. "Come in.", said her sister, whereupon Lilian entered. After she closed the door behind her, she could only stare at her sister. She was wearing her wedding dress and was all ready for the ceremony. And man, she looked amazing!

Elinor smiled, and came closer to her. "You look beautiful.", said the eldest and brought her out of her trance. "Thank you! You look beautiful-er! I mean...not fuller, you don't look fuller, but more...more beautiful.", said Lilian quickly and slapped herself inwardly for the crap that she said. "Thank you.", giggled the eldest. "So...", began Lilian hesitantly. "It's almost time . Are you excited?"

"Yeah. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay...What do you want to talk about then?" Elinor didn't answer right away. She just came closer and hugged her. Lilian had no idea why she suddenly hugged her, but she wouldn't complain and hugged her back. "Don't be so sad that I'm leaving."

"Sad? Me? Ha! I'm glad to finally get rid of!", she laughed. "Of course you are.", chuckled Elinor before she looked at her seriously. "You've been crying yourself to sleep and you hung on me for dear life." Then Lilian looked away from her. "I just had a nightmare.", she grumbled and pouted. But of course she didn't believe her and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"...It'll be weird when you're not here...", she finally muttered. However, in order to lighten the mood a bit, she grinned at her. "Rosie's way too nice for me to annoy her."

"Oh, that's the reason?"

"Japp. You always freak out on demand, that's funny. Also, Rosie is my favorite sister."

"Say that again!", urged Elinor and tweaked Lilian's cheek in mock offendedness. "Rofie if cooler!"

"Oh, you shouldn't have said this!", she said with a devilish grin on her face. She tweaked her other cheek and pulled both of them. Lilian started a counter attack and pulled also on Elinor's cheeks. She had absolutely no idea why Elinor behaved like that as twenty-three year old woman, but somehow it was funny.

It felt just like back then, when they were children. "If Rofie ftill better?", asked Elinor then. "The beft!", replied Lilian. Eventually, they let go of each other and laughed together. She couldn't remember when she had so much fun with Elinor the last time. Then her oldest sister looked quite serious again.

"Don't be sad, okay? I'll write often and visit you when I can. In any case, I'll definitely come to your wedding." The youngest just nodded. " And another thing...", began Elinor. Though she didn't talk further and just untied her bun. "No! It took me hours do this!"

But her sister ignored her. She brushed her bangs back and put her braid over her left shoulder. "I don't want Princess Lilian to come to my wedding." Lilian's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Elinor went on. "I want my little sister Lili to come to my wedding."

Lilian frowned. "You mean clumsy, chocolate addicted, I-mess-everything-up-Lili?"

"Exactly. Without her there's no wedding." The youngest raised an eyebrow in shock. "You can't be serious."

"I'm deadly serious. I don't care if you mess up everything and besides, it'll be my last chance to spend some with my little Lili."

"Hey, I'm not that small, you know.", said Lilian, smiled, put her hands on her hips and looked up at her big sister, who's half a head taller than her. "No, you're not.", she agreed and cupped her face. "But for me you'll always be my little Lili." Then she squeezed her cheeks together while Lilian crossed her arms over her chest and pouted — which was intensified thanks to Elinor.

Then Elinor pulled her back into a hug. "Why do you want this? You wanted me to change and I did." Then she squeezed her tighter. "Stop reminding me of that every time. You know exactly how much I wanted to take it back." Lilian was silent for a while before she laid her head on her shoulder. "I just wanted—"

"I _am_ proud of you.", interrupted Elinor. "I've always been. I was just annoyed and tired and...Damn, how many times do I have to apologize to you?"

"I thought a princess doesn't curse?"

"She does when she has an annoying, stubborn little sister named Lilian."

"I see.", giggled the youngest. "And now just be the hell the way you are, you hear me"

"But don't complain if I really mess anything up..."

"I'd be happy about it."

"No, you wouldn't.", laughed Lilian. "I definitely wouldn't.", agreed Elinor and laughed. "I see.", said suddenly another voice. They both turned around and saw Primrose, who just entered the room. "This time you distribute love to each other instead of punches."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't give her a bruise on this special day.", joked Lilian. "How nice of you." Primrose smiled happily and hugged her quarrelsome sisters. "It's great that everything's back to normal." The three kept hugging each other, until someone knocked on the door. "Your Highness, it's time.", said Lydia through the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes.", called Elinor and let go of her little sisters. "Then let's go.", said Lilian and grinned excitedly. "Are you ready?", asked Primrose and smiled encouragingly at the oldest. Elinor took a deep breath before she both looked determined. "Yes."

**A.N.** Please review


	8. Farewell

**A.N.** So here's chappy 8. Just one more chappy before the story really begins.

This chappy takes place a day after chappy 6.

**Renu —** Okay, thanks for your opinion. Well that Primrose, Elinor and the Queen are sisters is not my headcanon. I just found it on tumblr and thought it might be cool to write a story about it. But it's interesting to see, that there are just a few people here who like this story and in another side it's one of my most popular stories. Though it's still kinda sad that the most people here don't like this story...

**Three Sisters**

Chapter 8: Farewell

The wedding ceremony went without a hitch. That was the biggest thing Lilian's ever been! Maybe it was because this was the first wedding she's ever been. After the ceremony, they all went on in with the usual festivities. Meanwhile Lilian tried to be something in between — as Elinor's always saying — princess Lilian and Lili.

And she'd managed to not mess anything up for two hours. She stayed away from anything that's breakable until she stayed there where the chocolate was. Walter stayed by her side all the time and if she didn't have her mouth full of chocolate, they talked a lot with each other. They had to leave soon, so they had to spend as much time together as possible. "Is it just me, or do you eat more chocolate than before?", he asked then. Lilian just stared at him and cursed this damned magic of chocolate.

"No, I didn't mean it like that.", said Walter quickly, when he saw her shocked look. "You just said that you shouldn't eat so much chocolate..." Lilian swallowed the chocolate. "I just didn't want to embarrass anyone. But Elinor wanted me to be just the way I am and that's how I am. But if you want me to stop, then—"

"No, no, it's fine.", he interrupted quickly and smiled at her. "I think it's pretty cute to be honest. I've never met a princess who loves chocolate so much and isn't afraid to show that." In record time, her face flushed beet red and she stuffed some chocolate into her mouth before she said something stupid. But not even chocolate could cheer her up now — hard to believe but true. "Want to talk about it?", asked Walter anxiously. Lilian wanted to tell him that it's nothing or that she didn't know what he's talking about, but he already knew that something was bothering her. "I'll miss you both, that's all.", she murmured. "But Elinor will surely write you often, right?" The Princess nodded. "And we'll keep in touch of course, too."

"But that's not the same..." Then he put a hand over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Lilian unashamedly laid her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply. "Hey, cheer up. Eat some chocolate."

"Nope, not even chocolate can cheer me up now.", she murmured. "Seriously?", he asked, surprised. "I mean...wanna dance?" Lilian pondered. Maybe she could distract herself when she has a little fun. "Okay.", she replied and pulled him to the dance floor.

* * *

And her plan really worked. For a few hours she could almost forget that Elinor and Walter will leave soon. Walter made sure that she wouldn't think about it and she was very grateful for that. He was so sweet to her! "Wait...You ran away from home?", he repeated shocked, while Lilian smiled at him nervously. "Yeah. Crazy, huh?"

"Very. But I understand you."

"Really? I mean...of course!" Her smile grew wider. "Yes, but it's still pretty stupid for a fourteen-year-old." Then Lilian rolled her eyes. "Oh, you think I'm stupid?"

"I didn't say _you_ were stupid, but the _idea_ was stupid."

"It's almost the same."

"No, it's not." Then she looked at him seriously. „Hey, do not argue with me. The Princess is always right."

"Okay, I understand."., he laughed. „I'm serious.", said Lilian and pouted . "Me too." Lilian sighed deeply and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll miss that."

"Hey, don't think about it. Go on. What did you do when you ran away?"

"Oh...not much. But what about you? What is the craziest thing that you ever did as a kid?" She didn't really want to tell him that she sat crying in the rain in an alley. "Hmm, let's see...", he muttered and thought. "I have no idea."

"Oh, come on! I'm sure something happened! There must be something! Don't tell me you've always been a model boy!"

"And what if I was?"

"I don't believe you. Think! There must be something!"

"Okay, okay, wait a second." The princess said nothing and waited impatiently for his answer. "I'm waiting...", she urged. "Okay.", he began then. "As a child I once wanted to swim through the fjord, because I wanted to see what's on the other side."

"Maybe...the sea?"

"Yeah, I know that myself, thanks.", he replied, rolling his eyes playfully. "You could have died out there, you know that?"

"Look who's talking. Anything could've happened to you when you ran away from home."

"Okay, let's just agree that we did a lot of stupid things as kids and that we could've died by doing this."

"Agreed." Then there was silence between them, but there was one thing she wanted to know. "Did you do it?"

"What?"

"Did you swim through the fjord?" Walter laughed at her question. "No, there was always someone to stop me until I was told that the sea's on the other side and that I probably wouldn't have gotten that far anyway. But I was very close a few times."  
"Nice.", laughed Lilian.

* * *

Finally, the moment Lilian feared so much came. The whole time she'd tried to forget it and tried to avoid her family as best as she could, because they're all treating her like a baby. The only one who hasn't treated her like that was Walter. Therefore, the two of them stayed away from everyone most of the time.

But now it was time, the ships were loaded and ready to sail. With a deep frown on her face, Lilian followed her and Walter's family to the docks — she paid no mind to the other guests around them anymore. First, they reached the ship from Arendelle. Lilian didn't want to say goodbye and didn't want to see them leave, so she stared silently at the ground.

But when someone — it turned out that it was Primrose — elbowed her, she looked up. Walter stood in front of her and looked at least just as sad as she was. "Well then...", he said then. "Well then...", she repeated, as tears gathered in her eyes. Before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. If Walter hadn't kept the balance, they'd have both fallen into the water. He hugged her back and even if it became even harder than before, she tried not to cry in front of him and his family. "See you again.", he said just loud enough so that only she could hear him.

Lilian nodded and let him go. However, before she could get too far away, he kissed her on her forehead. Lilian smiled, but then noticed that they were being watched. "Is there anything interesting to see?", she grumbled to her family who looked at them amused. No one answered her and she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Then she turned to Walter's family. "I wish you a safe journey home.", she said respectfully, while the royal couple nodded.

"And...", she continued hesitantly. "Even if it's pretty obvious...My answer is yes." Of course, the two knew immediately what she meant and they both looked pretty happy about her answer. The queen of Arendelle smiled and hugged her goodbye. "Until next time.", she said before she shooed her husband and her son on the ship.

Lilian looked after them in amusement. She liked the queen very much and she even treated her like member of her family. She hoped that she'll be such a great queen like her. Walter waved to her from the ship as they set sail. Lilian waved back and then followed her family to Elinor's and Fergus' ship. There, she said goodbye to Fergus first. She was absolutely right about her assumption. He was really a good guy and she was one hundred percent sure that Elinor will be in good hands with him. "Take care of my sister, you hear me?", she warned, while he grinned at her. "Of course."

She nodded and then turned to her eldest sister, who was still embraced by their parents. Her mother was crying already and she could see that Primrose and Elinor were also on the verge of tears. When her mother finally let go of her, she turned to her and Primrose. "Come here.", she said and opened her arms.

Without hesitation, the two hugged her eldest sister and that was the moment where Lilian burst into tears. They all tried to calm her down somehow, but nothing worked. No matter how many promises she made to visit them or to write her, nothing could calm her down. So they waited a few minutes until she finished crying. "I'm sorry.", she sniffed. „This is not really princesses-like." Even in times like these she joked around. "I don't care.", said Elinor and patted her. "We really need to go now."

Then she finally let her go. "Have a good trip.", said the youngest and forced a smile. "Thank you." Then Elinor and Fergus went on board and also set sail. And Lilian looked the ship, until it was out of sight.

**A.N.** So, Elinor's finally gone. I actually didn't want to write so many chapters for this, but nothing turns out the way it should, right? I'm afraid that the next chappy will be boring, because Elinor's and Lilian's quarrels were really dominant in almost every chappy. After that the real story will finally begin. Please review.


	9. Sisters Day

**A.N.** So here's chappy 9. Oh shit! Sry, I forgot to change the quotation marks again.* really sorry, but its just a bad habbit ('cause in german our quotation marks are down there) In the next one the real story will finally begin. This one's a bit different than the others, 'cause it's about Primrose this time instead of Lilian. This is for you, Rosie ;)

**Renu**** — **Uh, well, I won't lie. You were honest to me, too. I did think you're "criticising (me) because (like you said) this is the bomb". I guess I just misunderstood it. But now I get what you mean. I mean, yeah I agree with you, it's really heart wrechning. And yeah it's kinda ironic that something bad happens to all three sisters, but I wanted to concentrate on their good days, you know. On their happy — or not so happy — events in their childhood that made them who they are^^ (even if Elinor's ooc in some points (or overall, I admit I'm not good with her^^')) And like I said, in everyone love this story. The Germans who normally are way too lazy to write reviews write positive reviews like crazyxD 'cause they can forget about the sad story of them and just enjoy the way they were as kids. I hoped it would work here, too but it looks like that not everyone's fond of this story. But this just means that I have to try harder^^ After all, it's almost time for Lilian to go to Arendelle and I bet you can guess how this'll be continue. Sry I'm rambling...Looks like I'm like Anna, too...^^ ' And...wow, you really like this story? That was really unexpected, but thank you^^ I really appreciate you loyalty.

In this chappy Pimrose is 20 and Lilian 16 (and Elinor 24) years old. As you can see the characters are now younger than I originally planned. That's because it sounds so unrealistic than when they all marry so late.

**Three Sisters**

Chapter 9: Sisters Day

It's been now a year since Elinor was gone. And Lilian was right with what she said. It was really quite strange — agonizingly boring to be exact — without her. Now that Lilian and Elinor could no longer fight anymore, the whole castle was very quiet and Primrose didn't like that in the least. Of course, she never liked it when her two quarrelsome sisters were fighting, but this silence was even more unbearable. Because of these arguments there was at least some action in this castle, but now nothing happens. And this silence made the second oldest quite nervous. Primrose knocked on the door of her little sister. "Yeah...?", grumbled Lilian inside her room. "It's me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah..." Then she entered her room and saw that Lilian was lying on her bed — or rather her lower half lay on the bed while her upper half hang down from the edge of the bed — and everywhere around them were books scattered. "What are you doing?", she asked and cocked her head. "I'm bored.", replied her little sister and shrugged. "I did not know what I to do, so I thought maybe I can think better when I have more blood in the brain."

"But that's not good for you if you do this permanently."

"...Really?" Primrose just shook her head. "Come on, the new suitors will be here soon. You don't want to miss that, right?" This was the only time were something happened. And she didn't mean the fact that strange men came to their castle, but the fact that Lilian will send them all to hell. "But that's so comfortable right now.", she whined, but Primrose didn't want to miss this. "Come on, lazybones. You lie in your bed most of the time and read every book from the library. Stand up once in a while. We can do something together after that. What do you say?"

Then her little sister grinned brightly. "Okay." And so she slowly slid off the bed until her back touched the ground. And then stopped moving. "Help me?", she asked and looked at her with big eyes. Without another word, Primrose took her legs turned her to the side and then let them go again. And after she helped her up, she pulled her out of the room. "Come on now, we have so much to do today."

* * *

"So you think you'd be good enough for my sister?", asked Lilian the hundredth suitor this day. "Certainly.", replied the prince, whose name she couldn't remember. Primrose saw that her little sister's eyes narrowed. Oh yeah, that'll be fun. "Your country...How is it?", she asked again, whereupon the prince spoke long-winded and detailed about his kingdom. Even Primrose had to roll her eyes at this. He also looked quite snotty in the first glance. "Okay, get lost!", interrupted Lilian then. She was really glad that Lilian finally interrupted him! "What?", asked the prince confused. "You heard me.", replied Lilian. Then she stood up and went to him.

"Get lost! You're not even nearly good enough for my sister! Everything you can do is talk big! Such a despicable person like you shouldn't be allowed to set a foot on our kingdom! So I suggest that you take your things and leave our kingdom right now!" If Primrose didn't held herself back, she probably would have applauded loudly. Good speech! Someone like him deserved this. The prince looked at their parents for help, but after they exchanged a few glances, they sent him away at last. Lilian smiled broadly and nodded in satisfaction, but then she seemed to have noticed what she'd just done — again. She turned back to them and smiled at them nervously. "Um...I'm sorry?", she said, even though you could see quite clearly that she's not sorry at all. "It's alright.", said Primrose, before her parents could say something. "I honestly was just waiting until you kick him out. He was really annoying."

"Yeah, right.", she agreed and grinned. "And the way he acted to be polite. 'But of course, Milady.'", she imitated him with an exaggerated accent and bowed. Primrose giggled while she was continuing her farce. She knelt in front of her, took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. "My country is the greatest of all.", she continued with this exaggerated accent. "But of course it's worth nothing compared with your smile." Then she looked up at her. Her broad grin should probably be seductive, but she exaggerated so much that it became just ridiculously funny. Primrose snorted and she and Lilian started to laugh. Maybe they even laughed so loud that everyone in the castle could hear them. Primrose looked to their parents, who looked at them in amusement and pointed to her little sister. "Well, I like this one here."

"Oh, I am extremely grateful to you, Milady.", she continued. "Okay, stop it.", giggled the second oldest, while Lilian just grinned broadly. "So, was he the last one for today?", asked Lilian for the hundredth time today. "What's the rush? Are you up to something?", asked their mother. "In fact, yes. Rosie and I wanted to do something together."

"Well then go. That was the last one.", said their father. "Finally." And before Primrose could do anything, she was already dragged out of the room by her little sister.

* * *

Since it was quite boring in the castle, the two sisters decided to go into the town. There, they sat down on a bench in a lively district. It felt good to socialize once in a while. Now she could understand her little sister better. Somehow it was really relaxing to be in the city for a little walk. And Lilian left the castle more often than usual lately. It actually started since Elinor left. "Is this why you leave the castle so often?", asked Primrose then. Then her little sister looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Since Elinor is gone you go out very often. Is this the reason? You want to distract yourself?"

"No.", she mumbled and crossing her arms over her chest. Primrose smiled sadly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I miss her, too."

"I'm glad she's gone."

"No, you're not."

"Okay, okay. Yeah, I miss her. So what?", she said and grinned at her. "Nothing, I just wanted to make sure." But Primrose's smile vanished when she remembered that her little sister will be gone soon, too. "What's wrong?", asked Lilian worried. "Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered that you're going to Arendelle next year."

"Hey, we have still a year left until then. Worry about it when it's time to worry about it. I'm doing it too. Or at least I try..."

"Are you afraid?" Lilian was silent for a while before she answered. "No, I don't think it's fear. I'm pretty sure that I really want this."

"Then what's the matter?", asked Primrose. "I don't know, I can't describe it."

"I see." Then there was silence between them. Primrose sat back and watched the people around them. She tried to follow Lilian's example and tried to not think about that, but it was more difficult than she expected. "Maybe...", began Lilian and interrupted her thoughts. The second oldest looked at her sister and saw that she looked thoughtfully into the distance. "Maybe I am afraid. But not about the wedding. I guess I'm just afraid of the new places. And to leave you here. On one hand I really want to go there, but on the other I'm afraid that the people there don't like me and I'd rather stay here with you and Mama and Papa."

"I bet Elinor felt the same way. And now she loves it there so much that she doesn't want to leave again." In the letters that Elinor sent them, she told them all about DunBroch and how great it was there. "Right.", said Lilian thoughtfully. "Besides...", she said then and grinning at her. "I'm the princess. When people don't like me, I'll let them hang." Primrose rolled her eyes and pinched Lilian's cheek. "If this is how you'd act as a princess, I don't wanna know what you're going to do as queen."

"That was just a joke.", laughed Lilian. "Of course they come under the guillotine." Then Primrose pulled her cheek. "Ow! Let go, it was just a joke!" Finally she let go again and Lilian rubbed her cheek. "Of course, they have to be tortured before." The older one rolled her eyes and pulled her other cheek. "Ow! Alright, I'll stop!" And with a satisfied smile, she let her go again. "Don't make jokes about torture and executions."

"Yeah, I'm sorry.", she grumbled and rolled her eyes. "But don't worry about it. Why should they not like you?"

"You really have to ask?", asked Lilian back and raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Who wouldn't love a playful, chocolate addicted princess?", giggled Primrose, while Lilian frowned. "Funny."

"But it's true."

"Way too true." Then Primrose flicked her forehead. "Didn't you just say that we should worry about it when it's time?"

"You're right.", she muttered and rubbed her forehead. "I can't wait to see you in the wedding dress. Hach, they grow up so fast..." Lilian giggled and pushed her playfully. "Stop talking like that. You should look for a prince yourself. Must be weird when your older and younger sister get married and you not, huh?"

"A little.", she replied and shrugged. "But I'm not in a hurry. When the time's right I'll find someone."

"Definitely.", agreed her little sister and nudged her with her elbow. Then both of them leaned back and sighed loudly in contentment. The two remained silent for a while, being deep in thought or just watching the people around them. "Hey, let's get something to eat.", said Lilian then and grinned at her. "Okay." Then they got up and walked through the city. "I can already guess what you want."

"Oh?"

"Either chocolate, or something that contains chocolate.", tittered Primrose, while Lilian narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying that I can only think of chocolate?"

"Indeed."

"Oh yeah? This is so...true...", sighed the younger one, while Primrose patted her. "Oh, don't worry. That's why I love you." Lilian ducked and escaped her hand, then she looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You are my sister. You have to love me."

"I have to?"

"Yes. I'm gorgeous."

"Of course you are.", agreed Primrose and hugged her little sister. She expected Lilian to push her away or something like this, but instead she hugged her back. "So, we go eat chocolate now?", asked the younger one then. "Yes. And I bet that you know exactly where to get some." Lilian grinned widely, took her hand and pulled her with him. "Sure. I've tried to avoid these places all this time."

"Then lead the way.", giggled Primrose and let Lilian pull her with her. The two sisters spent the rest of the day eating chocolate, walking around the city and talking. To outsiders, this may be quite boring or nothing special, but Primrose always loved to spend time with her sisters — of course without these quarrels. And now that Elinor was gone and Lilian will go soon she should spend as much time with her little sister as possible before it's too late.

**A.N.** Well that was quite short again...I really tried to show that great relationship of Lili and Rosie and some of Rosie's feelings. In the next chappy you can also say good-bye to her, because Lili will go to Arendelle then.


	10. New life in Arendelle

**A.N.** So here's chappy 10. Finally. Now here comes the part of the story that i wanted to write 4 chappies beforeexD

**SpontaneousSugarRush — **Yeah, sorry for the quotation marks. It's a bad habit you know. It's because they're down there in the German grammar. Wow then...I'm glad to have a new reader by accident. 1. okay, I'll try harder to prevent typos but since I have no beta reader...well you know what I mean. 2. oh gosh, you right! Shit, I totally forgot she said this! But hey...I've never said I use the Brave canon, haven't I? Hehe...^^''

In this chappy Pimrose is 21 and Lilian 17 (and Elinor 25) years old.

**Three Sisters**

Chapter 10: New life in Arendelle

The seventeen year old Lilian paced nervously around the castle. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow she and her family will sail to Arendelle and then she'll marry Walter. She was so excited — and panicked — that she trembled all the time and couldn't sit still for two seconds. Now she's getting scared and that fear made her suddenly question everything. Was that really the right decision? Should she cancel the whole thing? Will she regret it? Was she even ready for this? When suddenly something touched her shoulder, she was so terrified that she almost fainted. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?", giggled Primrose. "No, I just had a heart attack!"

"Why are you so irritated?"

"Irritated? I'm not irritated! Who's irritated? I'm calm!", she hissed and she clutched her braid firmly. "Hey, calm down.", she said as the younger one began to hyperventilate. "Calm down..." Primrose hugged her and stroked her gently over her back. She did it so long until she calmed down again. "Good. And now tell me what's wrong."

"It's because of tomorrow. I'm scared."

"Scared? Looks more like as if you have a panic attack."

"No help!", she grumbled. "All right, I'm sorry. So you're afraid to marry?"

"No...yes...I don't know! I'm just so nervous and start to question all this and I'd rather cancel everything, but I also don't want to hurt Walter but somehow I want to go but then I don't and when I keep thinking about it I'm getting sick and then I have to think about the cruise. I mean what if I get seasick? That would be the worst thing that could happen to me. I mean yeah, there are worse things than being seasick, but when I'm feeling so sick right now how bad must it get when I'm on a ship? And—"

"Lili, you're rambling.", interrupted Primrose and tried not to laugh. Her little sister desperately needed her advice, she had to stay as professional as possible. "So you're saying you don't want to got but then again you want?"

"Yes!"

"And you're worried to become seasick?"

"Sort of."

"Even though you were on a ship a thousand times?"

"It wasn't to many times..."

"You know what the real problem is? You're thinking too much." Then Lilian raised an eyebrow. "You know exactly what I mean, it doesn't happen for the first time. How about you calm down and relax."

"How can I relax? We'll go tomorrow!"

"That's exactly why you need to calm down. You know that it'll get worse when you're upset. And besides, we still need two days until we arrive in Arendelle and two days _after_ our arrival, will be the wedding. This means you have much time left and you can save your excitement for later." Lilian took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. "Maybe you're right..."

"I can't wait finally see Arendelle. I've heard that it's so beautiful in summer."

"Me too." Then Primrose smiled and patted her little sister. "It's gonna be alright. You'll see. Let's just relax today and tomorrow, we'll enjoy the journey." Lilian nodded. "Okay, I'll try." She grinned and ruffled her little sister's hair. "That's my girl."

"Stop it.", she grumbled playfully annoyed and pushed her hand away. "I'm glad you finally calmed down." When she tried to walk away, Lilian grabbed her arm to stop her. "What's the matter?", she asked and turned back to her. "What do you think of...a sleepover?"

"Great idea.", she replied and grinned brightly. "I'll come to your room tonight." The younger girl grinned and let her go.

* * *

The next morning they set sail. Lilian couldn't sleep at all last night, she was too excited, but fortunately Primrose was there. They probably talked half the night until Lilian eventually became too tired and fell asleep. When they set sail Lilian remained on the stern the whole time and watched Corona becoming smaller until it disappeared on the horizon.

She loved seafarings, but they were also pretty boring. There was absolutely nothing to do! But at least she wasn't seasick. And so she tried to kill two days until they came closer to their destination. When they sailed into a cliff, she ran to the bow. If this looked so beautiful then how beautiful would look the fjord and the city?

Lilian couldn't wait to get there. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" The sudden voice her sister beside her made her jump. "Stop sneaking up! But yeah, it's beautiful." Her parents came to them and admired this sight too. And then she saw it. Arendelle was right in front of them. And it looked even beautifuller — uh, more beautiful. It looked totally different from Corona — of course — and had his own unique style. She couldn't wait to study Arendelle's history and culture! When they finally laid the anchor, Lilian couldn't get off the ship soon enough. After everyone ensured that the pier was save enough, she ran off the ship.

She ignored her parents and Primrose, called after her and wanted her to wait for them. But before she could explore the city, she was stopped by the king and the queen of Arendelle. Of course Walter was with them. When she saw him she almost burst into tears, but she held herself back. She just wanted to run to him and hug him, but that wasn't really princesses-like. So she walked elegantly towards them. "Your Majesties.", she said as she was close enough and curtsied. The king and queen — her future parents-in-laws — welcomed her warmly before Lilian looked to Walter.

She grinned so wide that her face already hurt and waved to him. Walter just smiled and waved back. When suddenly someone grabbed her shoulders from behind, Lilian nearly had a heart attack. "What's wrong? Hug him!", whispered Primrose in her ear. She hadn't even noticed that she and her parents had caught up. "Wait — what?"

"Hug him.", she repeated, before she pushed her in his direction. This little nudge gave her the courage to throw herself into his arms, like she'd planned to. Lilian was almost certain that she hugged him a little too tight, but he said nothing and hugged her back. She could stand there for hours and hug him. "I missed you.", he whispered into her ear. In this moment she really burst into tears. Damn her weakness!

"I missed you too.", she sobbed, while he did everything to soothe her. It took a while, but eventually she calmed down again. When she looked up, she noticed that their parents and Primrose were gone. They probably wanted to leave them alone for a moment alone. "They said they go ahead."

"Okay.", she sniffled and wiped away the tears. "I have something for you.", he said then and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "Really?" She leaned to the side to see what he had. Whatever it was, it was carefully wrapped in leather strips. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands.", he ordered and hid the package behind his back.

Lilian pouted but did as she was told. When he put something cool in her palms, she opened her eyes again. The princess stared with wide eyes and an open mouth at the small object in her hands. It was brooch with sapphires and in the shape of a swallow. "Oh my god, that's beautiful!"

"I knew you'll like it.", he said and smiled at her. "When I was in another country with my parents, I've found this. You said you loved swallows, so I had to buy it you."

"Thank you.", she giggled and admired the brooch. But then her smile disappeared as quickly as it came. "But I can't accept it. I don't even have something for you.", she said and handed it back to him. Walter took the brooch from her hand, but instead of putting it away again, he put it on her dress. "Hey..."

"You don't have to give me anything.", he interrupted and smiled at her. "Just seeing you happy is enough." And within seconds, her cheeks flushed a deep red. "Thank you...", she murmured embarrassed. "How about I'll show you the town?"

"Yes!" Lilian immediately took his arm that he offered her. "I mean...yes, that would be great."

"Alright, my princess.", he said and gave her a little tour through the city.

* * *

On the next day, Elinor and Fergus arrived in Arendelle. It was a pretty...tearful reunion. And she even told them — though you also could just take a look at her an knew it immediately — that she was pregnant. She said since they'll come together anyway she wanted to say it to them personally, rather than to mention it in a letter.

They said she'll probably give birth in autumn. The whole family was happy about the news. It was just too bad DunBroch was so far away and they — and especially Lilian — couldn't even visit her. The trip to DunBroch would take several days. And the journey from Arendelle to DunBroch would take at least a week. But at least they could see each other once in a while even if it wasn't as often as they'd like. On that day the sisters stayed together and told each other everything they've done for the last two years.

For two of the three sisters this was a really relaxing day. No matter how hard she tried, Lilian just couldn't relax. She was just too excited to relax. She was so nervous about the wedding that she felt sick all over again. And it didn't get better the next day. But she tried to keep calm as best she could, though it was anything but easy.

And the worst thing was, that she couldn't even do what she wanted. "Take this one, Your Highness.", said a servant named Gerda and held a simple, oval brooch with rhinestones to her. "No. I told you I want this one.", argued Lilian stubbornly, while holding her precious swallow brooch protectively in her hands. "But Your Highness..."

"I will wear this one and no other!"

"Let her be, Gerda.", said someone suddenly. The two turned to the door and saw that the queen came in. She went up to her, took her brooch and put it on her wedding dress. And by the way: the dress looked so amazingly beautiful! "But Your Majesty, the brooch doesn't match with the dress."

"That's not bad. I like it.", she said, while the queen and the princess smiled at each other. Gerda sighed resignedly and was sent off then. "Thank you. Um, Your Majesty." The queen giggled then. "Sweetie, how many times must I say that? Just call me Linea."

"Okay.", she squeaked suddenly and grinned at her sheepishly. She was still not used to address her by her name. Linea smiled and looked her up and down. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you! Y-you look beautifuler! I mean...you know...more beautiful..."

"I get it. Thank you.", tittered Linea and then walked around her. "The dress fits?"

"Yes! It's perfect."

"Glad to hear that." Then she stopped in front of her and looked her in the eyes. "So, it's almost time. You're surely quite nervous."

"That's an understatement.", giggled Lilian sheepishly. "I'm glad you said yes. I was worried that you'd say no. Walt needs someone like you." Lilian went silent and she stared at Linea as if she's gone mad. "Really?"

"Of course. You should've seen him. He's never once stopped talking about you."

"Oh...really?"

"Yes and when he found this brooch..." Linea giggled at the memory. "...it became even worse. Not that it's bad when he talks about you. For god's sake, no. I think it was pretty cute." Lilian looked at the floor to hide her red face and her stupid grin. She had no idea that Walter loved her so much. "I'll leave you alone then.", said Linea then. Lilian nodded, while the queen left her room. A few minutes later her sisters came into her room.

Her mother had seen her of course, too — to be exact she helped her along with Gerda to get in this dress. "You look great!", said Primrose and admired her dress. "Yes.", agreed Elinor. But then she frowned and pointed to her brooch. "But are you sure you want wear this? It doesn't match with the dress."

"Yes, I'm sure,", she grumbled Lilian and held her brooch protectively against her. "Of course she has to wear it.", said Primrose. "Walter gave it to her after all."

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to ask."

"So, we're here to pick you up. It's time."

"What?" Her heart stopped for a moment and then beat so fast that she thought it'll jump out of her chest. And she'd calmed down a minute ago! "Already?" Before she could continue to panic, Primrose put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, everything will be alright."

"Yes..." Then Lilian took some deep breaths. "Yes, everything's gonna be okay.", she repeated to herself and followed her sisters.

**A.N. **Sorry, but that's it. I'm not really good with writing weddings and I could puke butterflies just by the thought to have to write such mushy thingsxD But if it comforts you, the wedding was great, there was a lot chocolate, nothing went wrong and it was really beautiful. Oh and of course they live happily ever after, the endxDDD

Well and now the Queen of Arendelle got a name. I hope you like it I googled to see what names are popular in NorwayxD (and by the way: in Stargate there's a woman whose name's Linea and she's kinda the Destroyer of WorldsxD Well I think it's funny *pouts because the readers doesn't think it's funny*)

Aaaand I have to tell you something very important. I decided to let this story end now. Wait, there's more! I know I actually wanted to keep writing until Lili's death, but Elinor's kinda in my way now and because I now wanted to use the Frozen canon. AND because the story about the three sisters is actually complete (Yeah, Rosie still hasn't met anyone yet, but she will and Lili's not even around so it's not really important to mention)

But don't worry (that is if you were worried at all). I actually planned to write a new story about Lili. And this time I'll use the Frozen canon (including some headcanons concerning Lili's personality, her name and how Elsa got her powers, 'cause nothing about it is official) Though I'm gonna write the promised bonus chappy where the sisters meet again (with Merida and Elsa) and then I'll write the new story.

But before that I have to decide if Lili will be just a peasant there or if she'll stay a princess. Also I have to decide if Rosie will be Walter's sister then (or stays Lili's sister if she'll stay a princess) If you want you can tell me what you'd prefer^^ When she'll become a peasant I have to start anew, but I wouldn't mind at all!^^


	11. Reunion

**A.N. **So, here's chappy this is it. The last chapter. The story's finally complete! Thank you all for faving, following and revewing^^

In this chappy Lili und Walt are king and queen of Arendelle (Rosie is also queen of Corona now, that means their parents died). Lili's pregnant with Anna and Rosie's pregnant with Rapunzel (I just made Punzie younger so that she's as old as Anna, even if she's actually as old as Elsa) And Merida is 3 years older than Elsa. And talking about Elsa...Acutally Elsa should be 3 years old here, but I just made her a bit older. Besides this is the last chapter, so I don't have to give a fuck about this kind of stuff anymorexD

**Three Sisters**

Chapter 11: Reunion

Lilian sat by the window in her bed chamber and stared out there for hours. Always looking for sails in the horizon. It's because today Elinor and Primrose came to Arendelle. She couldn't wait to see them again after such a long time. "Mama!", called a high, childish voice then. She turned to the door and saw that her daughter came in. "What are you doing?", she asked and tilted his head. "I'm looking out the window.", she replied and smiled at her warmly. "Why? Is there something to see?"

"Not yet , Elsa." Then she lifted her up carefully — because of her ever-growing baby bump — and put her on her lap so that she could see out, too. "You know we receive visitors."

"You mean Auntie Eli and Auntie Rosie?", asked the little blonde girl with sparkling eyes. "Exactly."

"And what about Uncle Fergi and Uncle..."

"Thomas? The'll come of course, too.", tittered the queen. "And Meri?"

"Of course." Then Elsa looked at her with big puppy dog eyes. "May we play then?"

"Sure.", she answered and smiled at her. "And since they know of your gift, you're allowed to play in the snow." The little girl's eyes lit up with joy. "If you promise me to be careful."

"Yes, mama!", she promised and hugged her — as best as she could be with her belly. "I can't wait until my little sister's here."

"Don't forget, it could also be a little brother." Then the little princess pouted. "But I want a sister."

"I have no effect upon it, sweetie.", she giggled and kissed her little daughter's forehead. To be honest, she also wanted a second daughter. She'd already picked out the perfect name: Anna. "Why not?", asked Elsa and cocked her head. "I'll explain it when you're older." Elsa looked pretty confused, but she let it be and looked back out the window. "Look!", she cried suddenly then and pointing at something. Lilian looked out and saw two ships. One of them had crest of DunBroch and the other the crest of Corona. She didn't expect them to arrive together. "Is it them?", asked Elsa excitedly, while Lilian nodded.

"It's them. Let's greet them, okay?"

"Yes!" Then Elsa jumped off her lap and ran to the door. "Are you coming?", she asked as she waited at the door for her. "I'm coming.", giggled Lilian and followed her daughter leisurely. In the hall they met Walter, who apparently wanted to go to them. "Papa, they're here!", said Elsa joyfully. "Really?", he asked, as if he hadn't seen them. "How about you go ahead and wait at the gates?"

"Okay!" Then Elsa ran to the gates. "Are you sure you want to go?", asked Walter worried. "Maybe you'd better lie down a bit..."

"Honey, I'm pregnant and not fatally ill.", replied the queen and rolled her eyes. She really enjoyed the attention from him, but sometimes he just annoyed her with his worries. When he looked even more worried she remembered that she in fact _was_ fatally ill when she was pregnant with Elsa. "Okay, bad comparison. What I'm saying is that I'm fine. And whether you like it or not, I'm going out there now and greet my sisters."

And so she marched past him and went defiantly to the gates where Elsa was waiting for them. Walter sighed resignedly and followed her. Actually, Lilian wanted to go to the docks and welcome her sisters there, but as she walked through the main gates of the castle, they came in already. Before Lilian was able to do something — like waving — a red whirlwind stormed to her. "Auntie Lili!"

Lilian knelt down — fortunately her belly wasn't that big yet — and greeted the little whirlwind. "Merida. Nice to see you again.", she said as she hugged the little girl. "You've grown."

"I have.", replied the redhead proudly. Then Merida let go of her and greeted Walter. And meanwhile the three queens embraced each other. "Nice to see you again.", said Lilian, while she tried to suppress the tears. "You're not going to cry again, are you little sis?", asked Elinor amused. "No, I'm not."

"Hey, where's Elsa?", asked Primrose then and looked around. Lilian knew exactly where she was. She felt that someone pulled on her dress. She looked behind her and as expected Elsa stood behind her and held onto her dress. Elsa was just too sweet. Once strangers — or even the rest of the family — were nearby, she suddenly became shy. "Come on, sweetie, greet your aunts." Then she came out of her hiding spot and was immediately idolized by her sisters. Lilian left the three alone for a while and welcomed Thomas and Fergus who chatted with Walter and Merida. She also got a hug from them. "And how long will it take?", asked Fergus then. "It still takes a while, maybe until summer."

"Just like Primrose." Lilian nodded and then looked at Walter, who still listened to a story Merida told him. Though she didn't get what's it about. When the little redhead was done, she finally noticed Elsa, who was still with her aunts. "Elsie!", she called, ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Hey, do you recognize me? It's me, Merida! We've played back then together, remember? But you were very young."

Elsa nodded. She didn't even have enough strength to free herself from her embrace. Before anyone could tell her that she should stop squeezing the life out of Elsa, she let go of her and looked at her excitedly. "Hey, can you still this thing with the snow?" Elsa hesitated with her answer and looked at her mother for help. Lilian nodded and smiled at her encouragingly.

Then Elsa conjured up some snowflakes in her hands. "Wow! This is even better than the last time!" Elsa smiled joyfully, as Merida admired her magic. "Oh, I have to show you what I can do!" Elinor didn't look thrilled. What could it be? Then Merida ran to her and tugged at her dress. "Auntie Lili, you have to see that!"

"You can show it to her later, Merida.", clamoured Elinor, while Merida looked at her mother with her puppy dog look. "But mama..."

"It's okay.", interrupted Lilian then. „We'll talk later." Merida's eyes shone with joy and before she knew it the little redhead pulled her along, while Elsa followed close behind them.

* * *

Lilian and Elsa sat together on a bench — Elsa sat on her lap to be more precisely — in the garden and watched what Merida wanted to show them. It was archery. She admitted she was quite surprised when she took a small bow out of one of her bags. Lilian had ordered to bring a target for her and ignored the confused servants.

Most of the time she missed the target, after all she still was a kid and had to practice a lot, but when she hit the target somewhere on the edge, she and Elsa applauded as if she had hit the bull's-eye. "And?", asked Merida when she had no more arrows left. "That's great.", replied Lilian, while redheads ran to them. "Really? You don't think it's weird?"

"No, why should I?" Actually, she already knew the answer before she said it. "Because mama always says 'A princess doesn't fight and has no weapons.'", she quoted. Lilian admitted this was a pretty good imitation of Elinor. "Yeah, that sounds like her.", she muttered, while Merida climbed on the bench. "You know, when I was a kid I was just like you."

"No way!", said Merida and Elsa shocked. Lilian noticed that Elsa just spoke for the first time since they arrived here. "Really, believe me. If my parents would have allowed me this, I'd have learned how to fight, too." The two children kept looking at her in shock. "Your mother wanted me to change. So that I behave more like a princess. You know what I did?" Merida shook his head and listened intently. "I _have_ changed. Even within one year." And this is a record in terms of rapid changes. "And you want to know what your mother did then?" The redhead nodded several times. "She wanted to take it all back."

"Take it back?"

"Yeah, she wanted me again behave normally again."

"Did you do it?" Then she shook her head. „No, I was still the little good princess to annoy her." The main reason was actually to make her family proud and she really wanted this, but Merida didn't have to know that. "When she married your father, I've stopped doing it. She was so happy about it.", she giggled. "So...", she began to finally come to the end of her little speech. "Do not let anybody tell you how you have to be." Merida nodded several times and hugged her. "Hey! Can we play in the snow?", asked Merida suddenly. Also Elsa looked at her pleadingly. "Alright. But be careful."

"Yeah!" Then Merida jumped off the bench and Elsa off her lap and ran away. But then Elsa stopped and turned back to her. "Aren't you coming ?" Lilian shook her head. "You surely want to be alone for a while." Elsa looked worried, but before one of them could do something, Merida took her hand and pulled her with her. „Come on!" Elsa let her drag her away, but she looked back at her mother one last time.

When they were gone Lilian stood up and walked back to the castle herself. Elsa would be okay. Yeah, she didn't have _full _control of her powers yet, but at least she could use them whenever she wanted. She was a pretty fast learner. But it just worked when she was happy.

When she was sad, anxious or angry she lost control over her magic and froze everything. Of course she was aware that her magic could hurt people. It wasn't unusual that she got frostbites — of course, it was nothing serious. Anyway, she trusted Elsa because she knew she would never hurt anyone.

* * *

"And you have a name yet?", asked Thomas the King and Queen of Arendelle. The three couples sat together and told each other what they'd done the last couple of years. Lilian had totally forgotten the time, she actually wanted to go to Elsa and Merida every hour... "Anna.", replied Lilian immediately. "That's a really pretty name. Did you pick it together?", asked Primrose then, while Walter shook his head. "No, just her."

"And you're okay with that?" Walter nodded at Elinor question. „Yes, I like it too and she said, and I quote: 'I've always wished to have a daughter named Anna and I don't give a shit about what you think, we call her Anna and that's flat!'"  
"Hey, I've never said it like that.", said Lilian and pouting, as everyone began to laugh. "Yes, you have, honey.", he laughed and hugged her as she pouted even more. "Anyway...", she continued with a sigh. „If it's a girl, and I _really_ hope it will, she'll be called Anna."

"And what if it's a boy?", asked Fergus curiously. "I'll thinking about it later." Or not. Until now, Lilian didn't waste a single thought that it could be a boy. She already imagined how great it'll be when Anna's here. She just didn't want to think about it. Also Elsa wouldn't be thrilled, too. "And do you have a name already?", she asked Primrose, who shook her head. "Not yet. We haven't decided it."

"You should hurry up. You don't have much time anymore."

"Look who's talking. You still have no name, if yours is a boy." Lilian rolled her eyes. "But at least we have _one_ name and—" She was interrupted when Gerda suddenly stormed into the room. "Your Majesty!" She sounded pretty panicked, something terrible must have happened. And she hoped it had nothing to do with Elsa and Merida..."The Princesses—"

When she said this word, Elinor and Lilian jumped up and stormed out of the room. They ran together through the castle, looking for their daughters, but they stopped when they saw that the entire spiral staircase was iced. And then they heard a loud noise and shouting from the top floor and it was coming closer. A few seconds later, they saw that Elsa and Merida slithered down the icy stare on a sled. They seemed to enjoy themselves. When the sled hit the carpet after the last winder, the whole sled fell forward and buried the two girls under it. But that didn't seem to bother them, because they laughed even more than before.

When the girls pushed the sled away from them and stood up, they suddenly they fell silent when they saw their mothers. Both of them crossed their arms over their chests and looked at them sternly. They looked pretty similar and the sisters also noticed it. And for the first time in forever they were of the same mind. "Merida..."

"Elsa...", said the two in unison with a stern tone in their voice, while the two girls swallowed hard and looked nervously up at them. "Explanation. Now.", demanded Elinor. "Well, we played in the snow...", muttered Merida. "Then we wanted to sled , but there's no good mountain nearby. So I've said that we could use the stairs."

The queens sighed simultaneously and then the others found them. "What happened?", asked Walter worried. "They wanted to sled. On the stairs.", said Elinor dryly. "Sounds like fun.", replied Fergus, while Walter nodded in agreement. Then the two sisters glared at them angrily.

Both of them flinched. Fergus knew that Elinor could be dangerous when she was angry and Walter knew that, if you wanted to live, you should _never_ ever mess with a pregnant woman. "Say something!", whispered Elinor furiously to Fergus. And Lilian didn't even need to say anything to let Walter know that she should say something, too. He could see in her eyes.

"That was...", began Walter and then looked at Fergus, who also had no idea what to say. "...not good.", finished Fergus the sentence. When Lilian and Elinor sighed held their foreheads, Primrose and Thomas tried everything to suppress their laughter. As children, they were as different as summer and winter, and now they were so extremely alike. Then Elinor took Merida's hand and dragged her with her. "You come with me."

"And you go to your room right now.", commanded Lilian and looked strictly at Elsa. "But mama..." muttered the blonde and looked at her with her puppy dog look. "Right now." And then Elsa turned to the icy stairs with her head down. But before Elsa was able to go up the stairs, Lilian took her hand and led her to another staircase that was hopefully _not_ iced. "Just because you can control snow and ice, doesn't mean that you can't slip, too." When they went up the other stairs, she noticed that it became colder and when they finally got to the top, she saw why.

The whole wing was covered with snow. "Elsa!" The blonde just stared at the snowy ground. Then Lilian knelt down and turned her head so that she was looking at her. "Elsa, when I told you you're allowed to play in the snow, I didn't mean that you can turn half the castle into a winter wonderland!" Elsa's big blue eyes filled with tears.

"I just thought...I just...", she muttered, while frost spread everywhere and it also began to snow in the middle of the hallway. Lilian sighed, it was so cold that her breath was visible and looked at her with a softer expression. "I know. But it's not okay to turn everything to a winter landscape and freeze the stairs." Elsa nodded. "I'm sorry...", she muttered, while Lilian hugged her. She just couldn't stay mad at her for too long. But there was something she'd deserved. She took a handful of snow and rubbed the snow on Elsa's blond head. Elsa laughed and wanted to run away from her, but she held her tightly against herself. When she let her go, the little girl fell on the soft snow.

Her hair was ruffled and covered with snow. But Elsa didn't take this, so she made a snowball and threw it at her. And this was the beginning of a snowball war. She didn't know how long the war lasted, but eventually she was so exhausted that she lay with Elsa in the snow. "Aren't you cold?", asked the blonde as she snuggled closer to her. To be honest, she was freezing but she didn't want Elsa to know. After all, she'll get better after a few hours by the fire. "Not at all.", replied the queen and she hugged her. "And you?", she asked for fun. "The cold doesn't bother me.", she giggled. "Good. And now go to your room." Then Elsa looked at her with wide surprised eyes.

Did she really she thought she'd forgotten it? "I'm still mad at you.", she said, even though she wasn't and she didn't even looked like she was mad because of her smile. "But if you behave well, I'll come back later with chocolate." Suddenly Elsa's eyes sparkled joyfully and she ran as fast as she could into her room. When she heard the door closed, she rubbed her arms and went with chattering teeth as fast as she could to the warmer part of the castle.

**A.N. **So, this is it. The s Die Story's complete! Okay, actually I wanted to end this when Lili went back into the castle, but I thought it might be too short then. And then I got the idea for the last act^^ Yay, my fantasy rocks! And yeah, Lili is responsible that Merida's how she isxD You could also take another step and say that she indirectly responsible that Elinor turned into a bearxD

I'm currently writing the now story about Lili^^ And maybe I can upload the first chappy next week. So until then (or not). Please review.


End file.
